


Million Dollar Omega

by Sincerely_Insanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Liam, Beta Zayn Malik, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Sexual Assault, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Insanity/pseuds/Sincerely_Insanity
Summary: "You will do this as a team; you will need Liam for his strength," Harry explained through gritted teeth and glared at the dark haired beta. He was constantly challenging Harry's authority and the alpha did not like it one bit."So what is it? What will we be doing?" Liam asked sounding a bit too excited and bouncing slightly in Harry's lap. Liam rarely got to work with Zayn and secretly wished their alpha would assign them more projects together, though he knows how much the other beta prefers to work alone."Well my not so little beta, you and Zayn are going to kidnap someone for me," Harry spoke, his green eyes glinting with mischief as he watched Liam's face screw up in surprise."Kidnap?" Liam questioned his voice barely above a whisper. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the dumbfounded beta on his lap."Who?" Zayn asked his voice dripping with interest. He had never kidnapped anyone before, sure he had stolen material items and money, sometimes pets even, but never has he stolen an actual person. Though he never was one to back down from a challenge."An omega named Louis Tomlinson."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello!
> 
> This is my first A/B/O story and I am really excited to see how it turns out. I have read other A/B/O stories and done a little bit of research on what the general concepts are but overall this story probably wont follow the usual "rules". I have put kind of my own spin on the omegaverse in this story, mostly with how betas will be depicted. Also these first few chapters are to give a little backstory on how they all met.
> 
> This has only been proof read by me so if you notice any mistakes please feel free to point them out!

"What did you just say to me?" The dark haired alpha barked while still clutching the small omega by the neck.   
  
Liam swallowed thickly but refused to let his omega instincts overpower him. "I-I said to leave him alone."   
  
The alpha's eyes flashed a dark red before he released the boy, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. "And who are you to be telling an alpha what to do? Hmm little beta?"   
  
The alpha began to advance towards Liam and he nearly regretted his decision to help the frightened omega, Jeremy, who was still on the ground gasping for air. They were the only ones in the house at the moment as the other foster boys were out running errands for their house supervisor, who was currently stalking towards Liam as if he were the lion and Liam were the prey.   
  
"I just don't want you to hurt him, he didn't mean it," Liam tried to backtrack but his answer didn't seem to help his situation any as the alpha merely let out a harsh laugh.   
  
"I will do as I please and there is not one thing you can do about. Now since you're so set on protecting the little shit I'm going to need you to go to the back bedroom," The alpha sneered. Liam whimpered at the realization of what the alpha was suggesting.    
  
"N-no," Liam practically whispered. He had just barely noticed that the little omega had vanished, leaving Liam here to deal with a very angry alpha by himself. And isn't that just hilarious? Betas always step in for others in need and yet no one steps in to help them.   
  
"Excuse me?" Again the alpha's eyes flashed red and in an instant Liam's head was crashing roughly against the hardwood floor. He winced in pain but didn't have much time to register it before he felt a foot colliding into his stomach.    
  
"I will not tolerate disobedience little beta. Now get up and find your way to the back room," The alpha said and once again Liam found himself whimpering at the thought.   
  
He only moved to curl his arms around his aching stomach and prayed that the other boys would return soon. The alpha growled from above him and sent another kick towards Liam's body but this time made sure it connected with his face. Blood immediately began pouring out of the beta's nose and he cried out in pain. The alpha's strength was no match to any other that Liam had come in contact with and he found himself wishing to possess the same amount of power so he could protect himself better.    
  
It felt like hours of endless beatings before he heard the faint sound of the front door opening and then closing once more. "Alpha we have returned!" A voice rang out from the front room distracting the alpha from his attack on Liam's already battered body.   
  
Liam made a move to stand but ended up only screaming in pain from the ache in his side. The alpha most definitely broke a rib or two and Liam wasn't sure if he would be able to get off the hallway floor without help.    
Gasps erupted around him and he could feel someone trying to lift him up.   
  
"Don't touch him! This is what happens when you defy me. Now if anyone tries to help him you will not be as lucky as he," The alpha growled as he used Liam's broken state as an example of his dominance. No one dared to help Liam at this point even though he’s sure the betas were having an internal battle with their instincts. That wasn't an unusual feeling betas, having to decide between their own safety or to listen to their instincts and ensure someone else's safety before their own. Though for Liam he never had much of a debate, he would constantly throw himself in the line of fire in order to save someone else; he couldn't deny his beta nature as easily as the ones that surrounded him right now.   
  
"Now everyone to their rooms. Dinner will be skipped on account of Liam's behavior," The alpha spoke, his voice full of authority. There were a few soft groans but no one made any attempt to protest as they filtered into their rooms.   
  
The alpha squatted near Liam's face and patted his bloodied cheek roughly. "Now next time you will do as you're told. You may stay here until your healed enough to go to your room where you will stay for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow."   
  
_ There won't be a next time. _

Liam watched the alpha disappear into his own room. He waited a good 20 minutes before he tried to move into at least a sitting position. He groaned softly, his body begging for him to stay still. He couldn't though, he had to get up. He had to get out of here.   
  
With one fluid movement and a deep breath Liam was on his feet and leaning on the wall for support. His legs felt like jello and his vision was blurry, but he couldn't think about that right now. His only focus was the front door. With shallow breaths he staggered towards the door, trying to keep quiet so he didn't alert the alpha to his plans.    
  
He was fully expecting the alpha to hear the squeak of the front door opening and closing and come barreling after Liam to beat him again, but this time to the point of death most likely.   
  
Though to Liam's surprise, nothing happened and before he knew it he was limping his way down the street. He had no idea where he was going or even where he  _ could _ go. Hell he was only a foster and just barely 17, the only upside being that at least he wasn't an omega. Being a beta meant Liam at least had a better chance of being left to his own devices as the night went on.   
  
His entire body was demanding that he lie down and rest. His ribs were screaming, head hurt like a bitch and his breath was coming out in short spurts. He could hardly see straight and knew he needed to rest soon. He could just barely make out a lonely looking bench located under a dim street lamp and figured it was better than sitting on the ground. He wasn't sure of the time but he could tell it was late. The sky was completely dark and he couldn't sense a single soul within a considerable distance of him.   
  
He tried really hard not to, but with the night's events and how badly his body was starting to hurt, he couldn't help but cry. He had nowhere to go, no money and nothing to offer anyone. His body was most definitely not going to be up for any manual labor that could have been used as an exchange for food or housing any time soon. He wasn't sure how long it would take for his wounds to heal, but without medical attention he was positive it sure would be a while.    
  
He was sobbing now, loud cries escaping his bloodied lips. Liam was so wrapped up in his tears that he hadn't noticed the new presence in front of him.   
  
"Are you alright?" A low voice questioned, causing Liam to jump.   
  
Immediately Liam cowered in fear, trying to curl into himself so less of his body would be available for a beating.    
  
The alpha in front of him crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I asked you a question little beta."   
  
Liam whimpered at power behind the alphas words. "I-I'm f-f-fine."   
  
The alpha scoffed and rolled his green eyes before squatting in front of Liam, making sure they were eye to eye. "You most certainly do not look fine." He let his eyes roam over Liam's body, taking note of all the cuts, bruises and the fact that the beta had a rib protruding from his side. It also wasn't hard to smell the fear rolling off of the beta in waves, it was almost nauseating.    
  
"Who did this to you?" The green eyed alpha asked, trying to keep his tone even.   
  
"M-My a-alpha," Liam stuttered out, dropping his eyes to his shoes. He definitely didn't want to be this close to an alpha so soon after his last encounter, but the curly haired man didn't seem to pose as a threat just yet.   
  
"Your own mate? That's disgusting," The alpha spat, his face screwing up in distaste. Although it wasn’t unusual for alpha to be violent, few rarely took it out on their mates, especially to this degree.   
  
Liam let a horrified expression fall over his face as he stared wide eyed at the alpha in front of him. "He's not my mate! He was my house supervisor,” Liam all but yelled in the man's face.   
  
The alpha's eyes flashed red at the beta's disrespectful tone, causing Liam to whimper and apologize profusely. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that."   
  
The alpha took a deep breath and rested a hand on Liam's knee causing him to flinch back a bit. "Why don't you come with me and I can get you cleaned up yeah?" The alpha offered and looked at Liam expectantly.   
  
Too scared to defy two alphas in one night, Liam found himself nodding and slowly lifted his body from the bench. The alpha stood with him and he towered over Liam, making him feel even more inferior than he already was.    
  
"My name is Harry by the way, do you mind telling me your name little beta?" The alpha prompted softly and wrapped a careful arm around Liam's waist, aiming to ease the beta’s efforts to keep himself upright.   
  
"Liam. My name is Liam," He answered quietly. He couldn't help but lean into the alphas touch, not caring about the way his wounds protested the added pressure.   
  
"Well Liam you seem to have gotten yourself into quite bad shape. Tell me what happened," Harry demanded but made sure to keep his tone even, he didn't fancy scaring the beta more than he already was.   
  
"He was going to hurt an omega and I couldn't bear to see the boy get injured. I stepped in and he didn't take my defiance very well. I'm just glad the others came home when they did. He was trying to get me into the back room which would have been worse than the beating," Liam explained, mumbling the last part.   
  
Harry didn't need to ask the beta to elaborate further on the mentioned "back room". He knew that the foster system was screwed up and concealed many horrors. "That was very brave of you Liam; I know being a beta must be difficult. Trying to protect others but also keeping yourself safe must be hard to balance."   
  
Liam gaped at the alpha that was currently helping him into his apartment. He had never heard an alpha speak with such understanding and to get his feelings dead on was a bit unheard of. Realization suddenly hit him and without his consent his lips began to move. "You're not a purebred," Liam stated and almost immediately regretted his words as a loud growl escaped the alphas mouth.   
  
"I can guarantee you that I am  _ all _ alpha. Just because I'm mixed doesn't mean I will tolerate disrespect," Harry glared at the beta in front of him. It was extremely rude for Liam to speak out at Harry that way and the beta knew it.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean any disrespect. I was just s-surprised, you s-seem like a-a purebred. I'm sorry," Liam practically begged for forgiveness, but Harry scoffed at his attempt at flattery.   
  
"You really thought I was pure?" Harry questioned with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Liam nodded weakly at the alpha before him, too afraid to speak as he might say another stupid thing.   
  
Harry growled. "Use your words and don't lie to me Liam."   
  
Liam sighed and hung his head slightly in submission. "Ok maybe I thought you were a little too nice to be a purebred."   
  
Harry hummed accepting the betas response. "Well then let's get you cleaned up then yeah? I think I have a bandage for your ribs and some disinfectant for your face," Harry stated and motioned for Liam to follow him further into his apartment. Liam made sure to follow rather closely as his eyes were beginning to swell which made it difficult for him to see.   
  
"If it is any consolation, I'm not a purebred either," Liam offered quietly as the alpha sat him down on the closed toilet.   
  
Harry chuckled at the betas continued attempt to make up for his mistake. "Oh that I could see the moment I laid eyes on you little beta." Harry thought it was kind of cute how the beta thought he was unaware of his status. "You're just a touch too submissive to be a purebred; your mother must be an omega, yes?" Harry asked and did his best to gently wipe the dried blood from Liam's face.   
  
"I guess she would have had to have been, I never met her or my father, but my birth certificate said my father was a beta and my mother an omega. I went straight into foster system after I was born," Liam answered and winced as Harry pressed just a little too hard on his bruised face.   
  
Harry immediately felt bad for Liam and new that his omega gene was most likely starved for attention as he never got proper care and training from his birth parents. It's a wonder how the boy wasn't already mated to an alpha in order to compensate for the lack of structure his omega gene was deprived of.   
  
"Can...can I ask what your mixed w-with?" Liam questioned timidly.   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at the beta's question. It wasn't rude necessarily, but it was well known that mixed alphas preferred not to talk about their other gene, even if it only made up a small portion of their DNA.   
  
"I'm a product of an alpha/beta pairing. Which is mainly why I stopped to help you, you of all people should know how hard it is to deny your beta instincts, no matter how much or how little it makes up your genetics,” Harry answered, lending the beta before him more information than necessary.   
  
"Now lift your arms," Harry commanded as he prepared the wrap for Liam's ribs. Liam slowly raised his arms above his head, but the pain was almost too much as Harry lifted his shirt off of his body. Liam was about to lower his arms but Harry sent him a glare. "I didn't say put your arms down. Now keep them up while I wrap your ribs," Harry scolded the beta.   
  
Liam nodded his head and waited for what was to come. He knew it was going to hurt, not just his ribs either, his entire stomach looked like one giant purple and yellow bruise. Liam sucked in a breath and tried to focus on the clock that was ticking behind Harry's head. Harry wasn't even half way through before Liam could feel tears falling onto his cheeks.    
  
"It's ok, I'm almost done. You're doing great,” Harry praised and Liam practically purred at the alphas kindness. "And look at that, all done," Harry said lightly and kissed Liam on the forehead. He couldn't help himself really; the beta was in such a fragile state Harry knew he needed to be comforted.   
  
Liam let out a few whimpers from the pressure of the wrap around his stomach but his crying ceased almost immediately after Harry had kissed his forehead.   
  
"You're probably exhausted, I mean not only is it 2:26am, but you've been put through hell tonight. Let's get you to bed," Harry said and signaled for Liam to get up and follow.    
  
They walked down a long hallway before making an abrupt right turn to which Harry swung open a door and stepped inside. He walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt and tossed them onto the bed. "You can sleep in here and change out of your bloody clothes," Harry stated before making his way around Liam and stepping out of the room. "I will be right across the hall if you need anything."   
  
Liam suddenly felt small and before his brain thought about it properly words were tumbling out of his mouth. "You're not going to stay with me?"   
  
Even though Liam's eyes were basically swollen shut Harry didn't miss the vulnerable look that they held. "Liam don't you think that would be inappropriate? For one we barely know each other and for two you're not my beta." Harry winced at the hurt look that came over Liam's battered features. The beta truly looked like a puppy personified and Harry was quickly breaking down at the sight of the boys sad brown eyes.   
  
"You're right, I-I'm sorry for being disrespectful again," Liam spoke softly and turned to pull on the t-shirt Harry had set out for him. Of course though his newly bandage ribs and his beaten body made it extremely difficult and painful but he managed it with only letting out a soft few cries. He heard the click of the door being closed and sighed rather loudly before stripping his jeans and pulling on the sweats that were just a little too long and a little too tight. Harry was both taller and thinner than Liam so it wasn't a surprise that the bottoms didn't fit perfectly.   
  
Liam slowly made his way into the plush bed and under the nice blankets but found that the only thing he felt like doing was crying. Crying because of the physical pain he was already feeling and now from the emotional pain of being virtually rejected by an alpha and a nice, attractive one at that.

With that thought he let out soft sobs into his pillow. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the alpha and his kindness, Liam was rarely properly cared for in the foster system and it was usually him taking care of others and that greatly deprived his omega gene from any kind of comfort and affection. All the alphas Liam had encountered in his life never gave him a second glance and usually preferred omegas, as that was what's normal and it seemed that the alpha that was in the next room would also prefer an omega over Liam.   
  
"Liam? Why are you crying?" Harry's voice sounded through the dark room, making Liam's body go still.    
  
"What? How d-did y-you know I w-was crying?" Liam questioned but made no move to face the alpha that stood at the opposite side of the bed.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the beta. "Alpha hearing. Now tell me what's wrong," He demanded.   
  
Liam cursed the alpha genes for having such great senses. "N-Nothing it just hurts," Liam muttered but made sure not to elaborate on what exactly was hurting.   
  
"What hurts?" Harry asked, needing the beta to be more specific if he was to help him.   
  
Liam almost rolled his eyes at the alpha because of course he would want more details. "Everything." Liam settled on saying because it was true, everything did hurt. His body, his mind, just everything.   
  
Harry let out a sigh and before he could come up with reasons not to, he pulled back the blankets and lowered himself into the bed next to Liam.   
  
"W-What are y-you doing?" Liam wondered aloud.   
  
"Isn't this what you wanted? Me to stay with you?" Harry offered and tugged lightly on Liam's hand, signaling for him to move closer.   
  
"Um y-yes," Liam answered sounding a little unsure. The alpha had just previously stated why this wouldn't be a good idea and now here he is, drawing Liam closer and pulling Liam's head onto his bare chest.    
  
"Then hush and go to sleep, it's late and we both need rest at this point," Harry stated, his voice holding finality.   
  
Liam tried to ignore the sudden giddy feeling that was blossoming in his chest, but if he went to sleep with a small smile on his face who would have to know?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a heads up this chapter will be set 2 years later and the first part may be sensitive for some readers.
> 
> *Warning* 
> 
> Attempted sexual assault

"No! Let me go!" Niall screamed before the alpha used his dirty hand to cover his mouth.   
  
"You sure are a defiant little omega aren't you?" The large alpha spoke gruffly while pressing Niall further into the brick wall of the alleyway.   
  
It all had happened so fast; one moment Niall was rummaging through a dumpster to see if he could find something to eat and the next moment a bulky alpha had his body pressed up against his own.   
  
Though this wasn't the first time the homeless omega had encountered aggressive alphas looking for vulnerable targets. Niall had been on the streets for about a year now and had had his fair share of alphas who wanted a piece of the freshly turned 16 year old omega.   
  
"Gosh you smell so sweet I can barely contain myself. In fact why don't we just do this right here? I don't think I can wait until we get home,” The alpha spoke and began tugging down Niall's tattered jeans.   
  
Muffled sobs began to sound through the alleyway as Niall began to realize he wasn't going to get away this time.   
  
It was always so confusing to be an omega. Your instincts urged you to please others, especially alphas at any cost. This time was no different than the others, Niall's body was preparing for the alpha's knot by pumping out slick and his penis was very much alert. But Niall didn't want this. His instincts did, but Niall didn't want to lose his virginity this way.   
  
"Please. Please don't do this," Niall whimpered softly. The alpha had removed his hand from Niall's mouth to aid him in stripping the omega.   
  
"Just shut up!" The alpha growled and sent a harsh slap to Niall's cheek, causing him to cry out in pain.   
  
Niall was then flipped around and his face smashed into the brick wall while the alpha centered himself at the omegas slick entrance.   
  
All Niall could do was cry at this point. He was definitely not strong enough to fight off the alpha and no one seemed to be in earshot of his pleas for help.   
  
"Please..." Niall begged for the alpha to release him once more.   
  
"That's more like it, begging for it is a hell of a lot better than disobedience," The alpha whispered harshly and licked a stripe up the omegas neck.   
  
"What's going on here?" A voice rang out causing the alpha behind him to growl in frustration.   
  
"Nothing, now leave us be," The alpha spat and again prepared himself to enter the little omega.   
  
"No!" Niall screamed and tried to break free from the alphas grip.   
  
"It seems to me that your the only willing participant in this. I suggest you step away from the omega," The deep voice sounded once more.   
  
"What are you a cop?" The alpha huffed out and turned to face the man standing a few meters away.   
  
"No, I'm just concerned for this omega that your putting through hell at the moment." The power behind the mans words indicated the status of an alpha and Niall wasn't sure if he should be happy or more frightened by that fact.   
  
With the way Niall's faced was squished against the dirty brick wall he wasn't able to get a good look at the alpha who was coming to his aid but he make out a tall, thin silhouette standing not too far away.   
  
"Ah fuck you and your concerned feelings mate. This omega and I are going to have some fun, so why don't you run along now. Find your own omega," The bulky alpha said, exasperated.   
  
"Fine you leave me no choice," The tall man responded before launching himself at the other alpha.   
  
He slammed his fist into the right side of the alphas head, causing him to lose his balance and tumble away from Niall.   
  
With the weight of the dirty alpha off of Niall he quickly scrambled to get his jeans back up and huddle himself into the wall behind him. He watched as his savior sent another punch to the alphas face which effectively knocked the man out. His limp body fell heavily onto the ground.   
  
Niall stared wide eyed at the alpha who was now out cold at the hands of another alpha. Logically the little omega should have ran away at this point, but he was too shocked at the scene before him to move even an inch.   
  
Suddenly someone had knelt down in front of the him, blocking the view of his unconscious attacker.   
  
"Are you alright little one?" The man spoke softly.   
  
"Y-you saved m-me," Niall whispered, gazing into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.   
  
The alpha chuckled lightly. "That I did, but I need to know if your alright. Why are you out so late by yourself?" The man asked, his tone turning serious.   
  
Niall whimpered slightly at the alphas obvious disapproval. "I-I don't have anywhere to go. I w-was looking for food in t-that dumpster when the alpha attacked me f-from behind," Niall answered and kept his eyes locked with the alpha’s, it was almost impossible to look away.   
  
"Nowhere to go? Dumpster diving? Are you telling me your homeless?" The alpha questioned, shock clear on his face.   
  
Being homeless was never safe to begin with, but being an omega on top of that? That's like begging to run into trouble.   
  
Niall only nodded weakly before finally averting his gaze to the ground. It wasn't something he was proud of and it definitely wasn't nt his choice to be homeless.   
  
"Would you like to tell me why while we head back to my place?" The alpha offered gently before standing up and holding his hand out for the omega.   
  
Niall contemplated it, but only briefly. Here he had an alpha that just saved him from being sexually assaulted and now was offering to take care of him. His omega instincts would not allow him to pass up on such a caring alpha.   
  
Niall reached out a small hand to which the alpha pulled him up with ease.   
  
"So what's your name little one? My name is Harry," The alpha spoke and guided Niall out of the dark alleyway.   
  
"Niall," He responded simply and sunk into Harry's side.   
  
"Now why is an omega such as yourself out of a place to stay? You can't be more than 15," Harry questioned and wrapped an arm around the omegas shoulder.   
  
Though Harry would never be the kind of alpha to force himself onto others, the omega beside him did smell quite sweet and the lingering scent of his body's arousal was making it difficult for Harry to focus on where he was going.    
  
"Mm got kicked out last year. I was constantly being harassed at school by alphas and my parents couldn't take the stress anymore. I’m 16 by the way, just had my birthday not too long ago,” Niall explained to the tall alpha. He didn't really care for the subject at hand, it made him beyond sad to know he was too much of a hassle for his parents.   
  
"So they just kicked you out? They should have protected you! It's a wonder you last this long, an omega on the streets could get in a lot of trouble, especially one as young as you," Harry growled out. How could his parents possibly be so cruel?    
  
The omega cowered slightly at the alphas angry tone, but ultimately he agreed with him. Niall thought it to be a little ridiculous for his parents to kick him out. It's not like he asked to be an omega.   
  
"Its ok, I've done alright the past year by myself. A bit lonely and scary most of the time though," Niall admitted with a shrug, not meeting the alphas gaze that was burning a hole in the side of his head.   
  
"It's not ok and you will never feel lonely or scared ever again. You will stay with my beta and I where we can protect you and take care of you,” Harry declared. He already knew the moment he looked into the omegas pale blue eyes that he was going to keep him, but after learning he was homeless there wasn't an ounce of doubt in his mind.   
  
"Your b-beta?" Niall asked, sounding unsure. He knew betas were usually kind and welcoming, but if Harry was already mated to the beta Niall wasn't sure what would happen when he showed up.   
  
"Oh you have nothing to worry about my little omega. He’ll absolutely adore you," Harry said with a soft smile on his face. Liam always seemed to brighten Harry's mood.   
  
Niall nodded along, but still felt a little unsure of it all. If the beta was territorial then Niall would probably be kicked out for the second time in his life and that thought didn't sit well with him. He quite liked the alpha beside him who currently was unlocking the door to an enormous house.   
  
"Leeeeeeeeeyuuuuuummm! Come down here! I have a surprise for you!" Harry demanded loudly once him and the omega were securely inside the house.   
  
The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard throughout out the house, but Niall wasn't too sure where they were coming from as his hearing abilities were way less than that of an alpha or a beta.   
  
"What is it? What have you got?" A voice rang out.    
  
Niall was suddenly shoved out from behind the alpha and placed in front of who he decided was Harry's beta.   
  
The beta's face screwed up in confusion as he moved his deep brown eyes from the small omega to Harry, silently asking for an explanation.   
  
"This is Niall, our new omega,” Harry spoke his voice full of authority, which made both the omega and beta shiver slightly.   
  
Liam hummed and took in the omega before him. "Ours?" Liam questioned and took a timid step towards the omega.   
  
"Yes. Ours. I saved him from some horny asshole and couldn't bear to leave him out by himself. He doesn't have anywhere to go," Harry explained and watched as his beta surveyed the little omega.   
  
Niall really wasn't sure what to think. The beta before him could easily crush the life out Niall without even breaking a sweat. The beta was undeniably attractive, but ultimately intimidating with his bulky physique.   
  
Harry was sure Liam wouldn't have an issue with the new addition, but was ready to demand the beta's compliance if he had to.   
  
"Oh you poor thing! I'm so happy Harry was there to help you. You did get to him before anything happened right?" Liam asked as he pulled the omega in for a comforting hug.   
  
Niall immediately melted into the beta's arms, delighted that the beta was being so nice and welcoming.   
  
"I believe so, although he does seem to have a bruised cheek," Harry replied with a thoughtful look.   
  
A thought suddenly plagued the beta and had him looking up hesitantly at his alpha. "Does- does this mean you wont go out anymore? He'll be enough?"    
  
Harry knew immediately what his beta was asking and felt guilt twist in his stomach. He hadn't been completely faithful to his mate, sometimes needing a more submissive partner to satisfy his alpha instincts, which led Harry to willing omegas and a broken Liam.   
  
Though the beta understood his mate for needing an omegas submissive nature it didn't make him feel any less betrayed when his alpha would come home smelling of unnamed omegas.   
  
"Of course. You two are all I will ever need. Plus he's for you as well, my not so little beta," Harry replied, his voice dripping with reassurance.   
  
The beta beamed at his alpha and then glanced adoringly at the little omega in his arms. "Oh no and just look at you! We have to get you out of those dirty clothes and get you cleaned up," Liam fussed over Niall's filthy attire and bruised face, but ultimately looked to his alpha for approval.   
  
"Yes that sounds like a good idea. Why don't you show him to the shower and I will get him some fresh clothes," Harry responded and watched as Liam hurried Niall upstairs to the bathroom.   
  
Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at his beta. Liam had really grown both physically and mentally over the two years of being with Harry. Which was fantastic since Harry had only given him a short while to gather his bearings before he was put to work with the rest.    
  
Though Harry did make sure to give Liam a well deserved title and position. The beta's muscles definitely came in handy when Harry didn't feel like getting his own hands dirty, which he rarely did. Harry preferred to deal with the business portion of it all and so far under his ruling there had been very few casualties.    
  
Well of  _ his _ people that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggggg
> 
> Tumblr---> xxsincerely-insanityxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This chapter is set 1 year after the last one.

“How much?” The alpha asked Zayn through his rolled down window.   
  
“That depends, if you want something quick its $150 and $350 for the whole thing,” Zayn explained as he leaned on the car.   
  
“You know that’s ridiculous right?” The alpha scoffed, he certainly didn’t think the olive skinned beta was worth the price.   
  
“You know I have to pay bills right?” Zayn bit back and tried but failed at concealing his eye roll.   
  
The alpha bristled at Zayn’s challenging demeanor. “Why don’t you get a real job then?” And with that he put his car into drive and left Zayn standing on the curb, irritated.   
  
“Great,” Zayn muttered to himself bitterly. Who did that stupid alpha think he was anyway? Of course Zayn has a “real job”, but it didn’t cut it. College was expensive.   
  
Zayn huffed, cramming his hands into the pockets of his thin jacket and looked around, trying to spot new targets. It was late and not many people were out this Thursday evening, making his earnings less than desirable. So far the beta had only managed to make $150 from a quickie and stolen a wallet that had $32 in it from an alpha that was too drunk to function.    
  
He strained his hearing abilities as he walked down the nearly deserted sidewalk to see if he could pick up on any new vulnerable victims.   
  
“You did well tonight,” A deep voice sounded and Zayn quickly located the source of it. He could just barely hear footsteps slightly off in the distance and they seemed to be moving in his direction.   
  
“Yeah I guess. I should have been rougher with him the first time, then we wouldn’t have had to come by tonight,” A second person spoke. The voices were getting closer to where Zayn had hid himself around a corner of an abandoned building.   
  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself Liam. I wouldn’t have given you this position if I didn’t think you would be good at it ” The deep voice responded and Zayn couldn’t help but notice how slow and deliberate the man spoke to his companion, like he was trying to choose every word carefully.   
  
Zayn watched as the pair walked by, not paying him any attention. With one light sniff he could tell that the taller one was an alpha whereas the bulky one beside him was only a beta. Guilt twisted in Zayn’s stomach as he contemplated what he was about to do. It would be completely stupid for him to try and pick pocket an alpha, but his beta instincts were begging him not to go after someone of his own status.   
  
Zayn shook off his nerves and took a deep breath before coming out from his hiding place and following the pair at a reasonable distance. Unbeknownst to Zayn, the alpha ahead of him was immediately aware of his presence, but chose to keep walking with his beta. However, the alpha did wrap a protective arm around the beta’s waist, not liking the feeling of being followed. They weren’t in a particularly safe part of the city and he was preparing to put his life on the line for his mate.   
  
Gathering as much courage as he could Zayn walked swiftly behind the alpha and went for his back pocket. His fingers were only able to graze the tips of the leather wallet before the alpha spun around and slammed him into the nearest wall. The beta grunted in pain, but didn’t waste any time trying to get away.   
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The alpha snarled and pressed his forearm into the beta’s neck, his claws extended without warning, itching to disfigure the thief before him.   
  
“N-nothing. Let me go!” Zayn choked out, but his answer only seemed to infuriate the alpha more, his eyes flashing red.   
  
“Do you think I’m stupid? I should kill you right here for disrespecting me like this,” The alpha snarled and punched the beta in the face. Blood instantly started to gush out of Zayn’s nose and he clenched his eyes shut. The alpha sure had a hell of a hit and the beta was definitely regretting his decision to pickpocket the pair.   
  
A whimper sounded from behind the alpha, causing Zayn’s eyes to open and find the source.   
  
“Harry, come on. Please don’t kill him,” The beta pleaded and tugged lightly on his alpha’s sleeve. Harry growled at his beta, not liking being interrupted. Although Zayn wasn’t sure if the alpha would listen to the brown eyed beta, he was still grateful for that he was trying to help.   
  
“He tried to steal from me Liam. He shouldn’t get to breath the same air as me,” Harry ground out, his teeth clenched and his eyes flashing between green and bright red. Harry pressed harder into the thief’s neck and relished in the choking sounds the beta had started to make. He lifted a clawed finger and was just about to leave a long cut down the beta’s face when Liam screamed.   
  
“NO!” Liam found his body moving without his permission and shoved his alpha out of the way, standing protectively in front of the beta. Zayn fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath and coughing violently.   
  
“Excuse me?” The alpha sneered at his mate. Now he was absolutely livid and willed his beta to submit to him, staring him down with vibrant red eyes.   
  
Liam squirmed under the alpha’s gaze and tried his best to stand his ground, but he only lasted a few moments before he was averting his eyes and baring his neck in submission. “He’s too pretty. I-I didn’t w-want you to scar him up,” Liam whimpered out his reasoning behind blatantly disrespecting his alpha.   
  
“I see. Well if you feel so strongly about this lowlife then maybe I should just let him take care of you,” Harry replied, his voice disturbingly calm.   
  
Liam’s eyes widened in fear and shook his head violently. “N-no..please. I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”   
  
Harry gave his beta an evil smirk before turning around and walking away. “Don’t bother coming home Liam. I don’t want someone as disrespectful as you in my house,” The alpha called out before disappearing around the next corner.   
  
Liam let out a heartbreaking sob and hid his face in his hands. He knew not to follow the alpha as it would only worsen his punishment, but his omega gene was begging Liam to run to his alpha and make up for his mistake.   
  
“Hey don’t cry. It’ll be alright mate.” A rough voice came from behind him.   
  
“What am I going to do? Where am I supposed to go?” Liam questioned and looked to the beta for guidance. It wasn’t the first time Liam had screwed up to the point of being kicked out, but he definitely didn’t want to seek shelter among the homeless again.   
  
Guilt once again wound its way into Zayn’s stomach. He knew it was ultimately his fault that the hysterical beta before him was out of a place to stay. “You can come to mine if you want. I owe you for saving me anyway,” Zayn offered and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.   
  
Liam nodded numbly and fell in step behind the pretty beta. “You’re mixed,” Liam stated quietly after the pair had been walking in an uncomfortable silence for a bit.   
  
“What? How’d you know that?” Zayn questioned and gave the beta beside him a wary look.   
  
“Only someone with alpha blood would be bold enough to challenge another alpha like that,” Liam offered with a shrug. The beta knew instantly that the stranger must have either a death wish or just enough alpha blood in him to attempt to steal from an alpha.   
  
“Oh, uh yeah my father is an alpha and my mother is a beta,” Zayn replied, not really knowing what else to say to the withdrawn beta next to him.   
  
“So if I am to stay with you tonight can I get your name?” Liam asked as the two entered a rundown apartment building. It was old looking and the smell of weed and mold were prevalent in the air.   
  
“My name is Zayn, and I’m pretty sure by the way you’re looking around this place that you and your alpha are well off,” The beta stated, his voice coming out a bit harsh.   
  
“Well I mean my alpha takes good care of me, but this place is nice too. I would much rather stay here than a homeless shelter again,” Liam muttered and followed Zayn into his small apartment.   
  
“Again? He’s kicked you out before?” Zayn asked incredulously while shutting and locking the door behind him.     
  
“I deserved it, sometimes I’m not as submissive as he would like,” The beta said with a shrug.   
  
“He shouldn’t kick you out with no place to go though, that’s just cruel. And if he wanted someone submissive then he should’ve mated an omega,” Zayn responded, not liking the sound of the beta’s alpha. Everyone knew that betas were harder to control than omegas, they didn’t always respond to an alpha’s commands and every alpha knew that getting involved with a beta would put a strain on their authority.   
  
Liam bristled slightly at the Zayn’s accusatory words. “He loves me and takes good care of me. Don’t talk about him like you know him. And not that it’s any of your business, but we do have an omega.” The beta’s omega gene was forcing its way out in attempt to protect his alpha’s name from slander.   
  
Zayn gave the beta a shocked look, sure he had heard of people who had multiple mates but he had never actually met someone who was in that kind of relationship. Although it wasn’t uncommon, and Zayn could see the appeal, he knew he would have a difficult time sharing if he were in that kind of situation.   
  
“Look mate we’ve both had a long night why don’t we just call it in and forget I said anything, yeah?” Zayn offered, noticing how his words bothered the beta and not wanting to get into another altercation. He still had dried blood on his face from the first one and he wasn’t sure if he was up for a round two.   
  
Liam sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He too was tired and desperately wanted it to be tomorrow already so he could run home and properly apologize to his alpha. Not waiting for any invitation Liam shuffled over to the nearby couch and plopped down on his stomach, sighing in relief when he heard the other beta make his way out of the small living area and into his room.   
  
**********   
  
“No,” Harry said, his voice final and arms crossed over his chest.   
  
“B-But please! It won’t happen again. Ever! I’ll do whatever you want, please Harry,” Liam pleaded, his eyes beginning to water.   
  
“I said no Liam. Maybe if this were your first offense then I would let you come back, but it’s not. And I really can’t have your defiant behavior around Niall; you’ll only corrupt his perfect submissive behavior,” Harry responded before uncrossing his arms and drawing said omega into his side, arm tightly wrapped around his waist.   
  
Liam shook his head violently at what Harry was implying. “You can’t do that! He’s my mate too!” Liam wailed, desperate eyes landing on Niall’s misty blue ones. The omega hated seeing his beta in such a distraught state, but knew Harry wouldn’t let him comfort his other mate, not anymore at least.   
  
“I am an alpha and I will do as I please. I suggest you get off my property before I call the police,” Harry spoke using his alpha voice.   
  
“No! NO! Please don’t do this, I’m sorry! Don’t take him away from me. Don’t leave me Harry, please,” Liam sobbed, but his only answer was a door slamming in his face. An ear shattering scream left the beta’s throat as he felt his whole world crumble around him. He had lost his home and not only one mate, but both.   
  
His vision began to blur and black dots clouded his eyes as he continued to cry out in pain.   
  
“Liam! Liam calm down!” A voice called out, but it sounded so far away.   
  
“Liam! Come on mate! Liam wake up!!” The voice hollered once more and this time Liam felt a sting in his cheek.   
  
Immediately Liam snapped his eyes opened and frantically looked around the unfamiliar room. It was small and the only furniture that he could see by the light of the moon was a dark coffee table and a broken down loveseat.   
  
“Hello? Earth to Liam??” Someone called and fingers snapped in front of his face, drawing his attention away from the unfamiliar surroundings.   
  
“What? What’s going on?” The beta questioned as he stared at Zayn with wide eyes.   
  
“You were screaming bloody murder that’s what. God I thought you were being attacked, but no I come out to find you sobbing into the couch practically smothering yourself,” Zayn said and gave the teary eyed beta a look of uncertainty. All he really knew about him was his name. His instincts had pleaded for him to care for the beta and Zayn offered the lad a place to stay in his apartment without so much as second thought. For all he knew the beta could be deranged.   
  
“It wasn’t real,” Liam breathed as more tears began to run down his face and his bottom lip quivered.   
  
“What wasn’t real? What were you dreaming about?” Zayn asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.   
  
“H-Harry, he kicked me out for good a-and he t-took Niall away from me!” The beta wailed and clung to Zayn who had sat down beside him on the small couch.   
  
“Hey it was just a dream babe. Nothing to cry over now,” Zayn tried to comfort the distraught man next to him.   
  
“It was horrible,” Liam sniffed before letting his head rest on the beta’s shoulder, his arms still wrapped sideways around Zayn’s waist.   
  
“I’m sure your alpha would never throw you out for good. He would be a fool to toss away someone as beautiful as you,” Zayn complimented and his alpha gene pushed him to kiss the top of Liam’s head for good measure. Liam hummed in appreciation of the praise and nuzzled further into Zayn’s body.   
  
“Would you like to try to go back to sleep princess?” The beta questioned, the nickname falling out of his mouth before he could try and stop it. He waited uneasily for Liam’s response. Zayn knew that flirting with a mated wolf was a big no-no and if Liam’s alpha were to hear anything of it Zayn would surely be dead, but Zayn’s alpha gene sensed the beta was in distress and pushed Zayn to go the extra mile. Even though his alpha blood made up only a small portion of his DNA it was driving him to dominate and comfort the one who was of lower status.   
  
“Y-yeah..probably a good idea,” Liam finally whispered and with that Zayn moved to detangle himself from the beta and start towards his room.   
  
A small whimper sounded from behind him as he was just about to round the corner of the living area. “Would you like to come keep me company?” Zayn offered without turning around to face the beta. He was already crossing so many lines and it almost seemed like he would be doing more damage if he asked Liam to his face.   
  
Almost immediately there was a warm body beside him, following closely as they entered Zayn’s closet sized bedroom. The bed itself being a queen size practically took up the whole room and left just enough space for a dresser and a nightstand.   
  
Zayn pulled back the comforter and gestured for Liam to crawl inside before he was molding his body into the plush bed beside him. An arm wound its way across Zayn’s stomach and Liam squished his face into the beta’s neck before breathing in deeply.   
  
“What are you doing?” Zayn asked stiffly. Even though Liam was initiating the intimate contact he knew if his alpha were to find out it would be Zayn’s head on the chopping block.   
  
“I’m trying to find your alpha scent,” Liam mumbled into his neck, his lips lightly brushing the sensitive skin.   
  
“Well you’re out of luck; my alpha blood is too faint to give off any scent,” Zayn responded while trying to repress the urge to dominate the beta next to him.   
  
“Found it,” Liam whispered happily and took a deep breath through his nose, nuzzling further into Zayn’s neck.   
  
“You’re mixed too, aren’t you?” Zayn asked, but ultimately knew the answer already. When an omega gets upset they often seek out an alpha’s scent to help calm them down, which appeared to be exactly what Liam was doing with Zayn.   
  
“Yes,” Liam answered simply, not really wanting to elaborate, the subject being somewhat of a touchy one for him.   
  
"You're alpha is lucky to have you then," Zayn spoke truthfully, knowing that beta omegas were rare.   
  
Liam purred at the compliment and snuggled closer to Zayn as the beta finally gave in and wrapped a leg around Liam's.    
  
Liam fell asleep not too long after that and Zayn was quick to follow, the soothing sound of Liam's even breathing lulling him to sleep with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg
> 
> Tumblr---> xxsincerely-insanityxx


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't have to come with me ya know," Liam said for the third time and chewed on his lip nervously.   
  
The pair were making their way up the long driveway that led to Harry's mansion and Liam grew more uneasy with every step.   
  
Zayn threw an arm around the beta's waist in a comforting manner before letting out a snort. "How many times are you going to tell me that? And how many times do I have to tell you I'm just making sure he lets you come back home?"    
  
Liam leaned into Zayn's touch, silently appreciating the other betas presence. "I'm sure he will, I just don't want him to try to hurt you again," He said, the beta's protective nature surfacing once again.   
  
"Look I know how hard it is to ignore your beta instincts, but don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, all you need to focus on is apologizing to your alpha," Zayn spoke with authority.   
  
Liam simply nodded his head in response. The two were now in front of a large black gate that protected the mansion from unwanted visitors. Liam moved to the small key pad and pressed in the security code that had the gate opening slowly with a loud creak.   
  
"You guys sure are loaded," Zayn said as he looked around the enormous property that had a large house to match. Jealousy prickled in the beta's spine as he took in the expensive statues and cars that littered the front of the house.   
  
"Yeah Harry is a very talented and respected businessman," Liam offered vaguely.   
  
The puppy-eyed beta lifted a shaky hand to the large front door and knocked loudly. He glanced over to Zayn who gave him a small reassuring smile before the door came open.   
  
"Ah master Liam you have returned from your night out. Shall I go fetch the alpha?" A well dressed beta asked Liam, not sparing Zayn any attention.   
  
"Yes please," Liam replied politely but made no move to enter the house. The man gave him a quick nod before closing the door, making Zayn throw Liam a confused look.   
  
"He has to tell me I'm welcome and my punishment is over before I can go inside," Liam answered Zayn's unspoken question.   
  
The raven haired beta was about to make a sarcastic comment when the door was opening once more, revealing the alpha who had threatened his life the night before.   
  
Upon seeing the thief on his property and standing so close to his beta, Harry let out a warning growl. "Why would you bring him here?"    
  
Liam glanced nervously between the two before he bared his neck in submission. "Zayn insisted on coming. He wanted to make sure you let me come home," The beta answered quietly.   
  
"So I take it you stayed with him all night? That's why his scent is all over you?" Harry seethed. Of course Harry knew his beta would have had to stay somewhere, but that didn't make his wolf any less angry over his mate smelling of someone else.   
  
"Yes Alpha. Zayn was very kind and let me stay with him," Liam replied and kept his neck bared and eyes cast to the side, not daring to look his alpha in the eye.   
  
"Look at me Liam,” Harry ordered to which his beta's eyes immediately found his own.    
  
"Have you learned your lesson?" Harry asked with an raised brow and arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Liam nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes alpha I have learned my lesson. I won't disrespect you again."   
  
Harry let out a snort at that. "I'm sure you will my little beta. You ought to take after Niall more," Harry spat, but didn't miss the pain that flashed in his beta's eyes. He felt a little guilty, but it quickly turned to anger as a voice broke through the tense air.   
  
"You’re a piece of work aren't you?" The olive skinned beta seethed, eyes narrowed at the alpha before him.   
  
"Excuse me? I surely hope your not so stupid as to test me again after how easily I demonstrated that I could end you life," Harry growled.    
  
"I just think you should treat your mate with a little more respect. He's a beta, not an omega. So don't expect him to act like one," Zayn countered, but tried to keep his voice calm, not wanting to have the alpha’s hands on him again.   
  
"So tell me then why are you acting like an alpha when you’re only a beta?" Harry smirked, knowing he had just caught the beta up with his own words.   
  
The beta opened his mouth only to quickly close it again and glare at the ground.   
  
"Right, well Liam we need to get you ready for work and get his filthy scent off of you," Harry said and gestured for the beta to come inside.   
  
Liam hesitated only for a moment, glancing at Zayn briefly before leaping into his alpha’s arms. The pair walked into the house further and Zayn turned to leave.   
  
"Well aren't you coming?" Harry called over his shoulder.   
  
Zayn turned back around and gave the alpha a confused look.   
  
"You thought I was just going to let you go after you tried to steal from me?" The alpha asked sarcastically and nodded his head for the beta to enter his home.   
  
Zayn hesitantly walked into the house, unsure of what the alpha wanted from him.   
  
"Liam go on and get cleaned up while I have a chat with the pretty thief," Harry demanded and Liam bounded up the marble stairs, disappearing behind a corner.   
  
Harry pointed at Zayn and gestured for him to follow. The beta swallowed nervously before shuffling along behind the alpha.   
  
The pair walked silently down a long hallway that had expensive looking paintings hanging along the walls and multiple chandeliers lined the ceiling.   
  
Harry stopped abruptly in front of a large wooden door and shoved the beta inside the room before turning around and locking them both inside.   
  
"Did you know that almost every room in this house is sound proof?" Harry questioned the beta while circling him slowly.   
  
"W-What do you want from me?" Zayn whimpered slightly, his beta nature overpowering his usual bold behavior.   
  
"Ah not so tough now are we little beta?" Harry taunted and stood behind Zayn, running his nose along the betas neck.   
  
"I'm sorry for trying to steal from you. I don't make enough money to pay rent and go to college," Zayn whispered and shut his eyes tight as he felt the alphas hot breath fall over his ear.   
  
"I see you're not mated," The alpha said rather bluntly, causing Zayn to stiffen.   
  
"My beta seems to have taken a liking to you, whether either of you know it or not. I will not have my mate taken away from me so I think we have some things to discuss," Harry declared before moving away from the frightened beta and taking a seat behind his desk.   
  
Zayn let out a small sigh at having his personal space back and waited for the alpha to continue talking.   
  
"I've been looking for someone like you for quite a while now. Although your attempt to steal from me was anything but a success, I admire your bold nature," The alpha spoke honestly.   
  
The beta let out a small involuntary purr at the alphas compliment, but screwed his face up in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why would you be looking for someone who steals things?"    
  
Harry chuckled slightly at how easily he affected the beta before him but didn't bother answering his question. "I want you to work for me and later on after I can trust you, we will mate."   
  
The beta choked on his own saliva at the alpha’s frank declaration. "Mate!? What? How do you expect me to do that when you tried to kill me? And work for you? You haven't even told me what you do or what I would be doing."    
  
"I don’t have to explain myself to a beta. Now I will give you two days to think over my offer and if you don’t return after 48 hours the offer will no longer be available," The alpha said with a hard glare. He saw potential in the beta who sat before him, but wouldn’t tolerate being questioned by anyone.   
  
Zayn took that as his que to leave and walked to the door.   
  
"Oh and Zayn? If you do decide to work for me, money will never be an issue for you again," The alpha stated with a smirk as he watched the beta exit his office.   
  
Zayn nodded numbly at the alphas words and closed the door behind him. He had a lot to think about and two days didn't nearly seem long enough.   
  
Caught up in his thoughts the beta made contact with a tiny body that let out a small squeak and landed on the floor by his feet.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," Zayn apologized and helped the boy up off the ground.   
  
"S'alright, I should have moved out of your way," The blonde spoke, his Irish accent thick and inviting.   
  
"Wow," Zayn breathed at the boy before him.   
  
"What?" The small omega asked worriedly.   
  
"Your so pretty and your accent-- I wasn't expecting that," Zayn gushed and was about to lean in to touch the pretty omega when he noticed two sets of bite marks on the right side of his neck.   
  
The omega blushed deeply, the color contrasting drastically with his pale skin. "Uhm thank you. My name is Niall by the way. Are ya new here?" The omega asked, his blue eyes searching Zayn's golden ones.   
  
"New here? Oh no I was just leaving. I escorted a beta here and had a talk with his alpha," Zayn replied and took a small step away from Niall. He knew instantly at the sight of the double mate marks who he was talking to and definitely didn't need to get caught chatting him up.   
  
"A beta? Oh Liam must be home! Do you know where I can find him?" Niall asked, his eyes shining at the thought of his beta. He had missed him terribly even if he had only been gone for one night.   
  
"Who are you looking for little one?" A deep voice sounded from behind Zayn.   
  
Niall let out a squeal and darted past the raven haired beta and leaped into Liam's arms.   
  
"Daddy!" Niall exclaimed happily and wrapped his legs around Liam as he was lifted off the ground.   
  
Liam ducked his head into his omegas neck and breathed in deeply. "I missed you too little one."    
  
Zayn felt his chest begin to burn with jealousy, but wasn't exactly sure what he was jealous of. Maybe he wanted the pretty omega to himself, but then there was also the puppy-eyed beta. And neither paid him any mind as they snuggled into each other.   
  
"Why do you always have to make him mad?" Niall questioned and nuzzled his face deeper into his betas neck.   
  
"It wasn't completely my fault this time. I was protecting that right lunatic from getting himself killed after he tried to steal from Harry," Liam answered and threw the other beta a harsh look.   
  
Now that Liam was home and had realized how much he missed his mate, he blamed his absence on the beta standing not too far away from him.   
  
Zayn was caught off guard at Liam's sudden change in character, but bristled anyways at the betas disrespectful words. "Well a guys gotta eat doesn't he?"   
  
Liam rolled his eyes, his dominant side making itself known in front of his omega. "That's what a job is for. As a beta you shouldn't be stealing from people."   
  
"Daddy, dont be a hypocrite," Niall scolded lightly and withdrew himself from Liam's arms.   
  
Liam's wolf whined loudly in his head causing the sound to bubble out of his mouth at the truth the omega was speaking. He let his eyes fall to the floor and shuffled away from Niall in shame.   
  
He knew he was being more than just a hypocrite, stealing material things is one thing, but stealing a life was a different story.    
  
Zayn was about to ask what they were on about when an irritated voice rang out.   
  
"What the hell is going on out here?" Harry growled and looked between the three.    
  
When no one answered he sighed and rubbed his temples. "Zayn why are you still here? Have you made your decision?"   
  
"What exactly am I agreeing to?" The beta questioned harshly, not liking the idea of blindly accepting a deal with an alpha who wanted him dead only a day earlier.   
  
"Watch your tone little beta. And I told you, I want you to work for me and later on maybe I will mate you," At that both Liam and Niall's heads whipped to their alpha.   
  
"Work for you?"   
  
"Mate him?"   
  
Liam wouldn't have been so harsh if he knew his alpha was looking to do business with the pretty beta.   
  
Niall on the other hand didn't like the sound of sharing his alpha anymore than he had to.   
  
"Yes," Harry answered simply and looked towards Zayn for his answer with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"So if I say yes, may I mate with the pretty omega?" Zayn asked hesitantly. He had always thought he wouldn't be able to share a mate, but Niall was so beautiful he didn't care anymore. Plus he might even mate the handsome beta as well, if the alpha allowed it of course.   
  
A loud growl sounded through the hallway and Liam had his canines extended. "No you may not," The beta stood protectively in front of his omega and his eyes were having a difficult time choosing between his natural brown and his wolves black color.   
  
"Liam! That’s not up for you to decide so I suggest you control yourself," Harry commanded and flashed red eyes at his beta.   
  
"As you can see tensions are a little high at the moment so why don't we just get you a room first and we can discuss mating at a later time," Harry offered and pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated.   
  
Harry didn't particularly like the idea of sharing his omega with another wolf anymore than Liam, but if it meant he would gain the beta's skills and presence in his establishment then he would make that sacrifice.   
  
Zayn let out a sigh and nodded his head in agreement. Perhaps it was too soon for the beta to be asking such questions anyway. He had only just met the trio and probably shouldn't agree to mating with any of them before he got to know them properly.   
  
"Right, well then. Liam show Zayn to his room, the one next to ours," The alpha demanded before heading back into his office.   
  
Liam grumbled incoherently and gestured for Zayn to follow him, holding his omega close to his side.   
  
They wound their way through the long hallway only to take a right down another hallway equally as long, the only difference being at the end of this one there were a pair of dark brown wooden french doors.   
  
Liam stopped abruptly causing Zayn to stumble into his back and he could feel Liam tense at the contact.   
  
"This is your new room I guess. Ours is just beyond those doors, but you are only to enter if the alpha allows it," The beta spoke, his tone cold as he opened the door to Zayn's supposed new room.   
  
It was huge compared to the one at his apartment, easily triple the size. And in the center of the room was a king size bed with soft looking navy comforter and sheets to match.   
  
"Wow. This is a lot," Zayn mumbled as he took it all in. He walked over to the bed and flopped down onto his back, a small smile gracing his lips.   
  
"So if I agree to work for him I get to stay here and never worry about anything ever again?" Zayn asked, raising his head to look at the two wolves standing in his doorway.   
  
"Alpha takes good care of us, if he takes a liking to you and especially if he mates you, he wouldn't ever let you worry about your current troubles again," Niall spoke for his beta, knowing Zayn's ignorance was causing Liam to feel guilty.   
  
"Do you know what he'll have me do? Like what kind of thing is he running around here that gets him money like this and mates like you?" Zayn was absolutely awestruck with the wealth that surrounded him, but he still was a bit uneasy agreeing to something blindly.   
  
Liam would have loved to been able to accept the compliment, but it came from an ignorant mind. Zayn had no idea what he was getting himself into and Liam couldn't do a thing about it if he wanted to keep his mate.   
  
"That’s for Harry to discuss with you. We all have different positions around here and while yes, money and things will no longer be an issue for you, you need to be sure about this. Once you say yes, he won't let you out so easily.” Liam did his best to warn the pretty beta without giving up too much information, but his words only seemed to confuse Zayn.   
  
"We should go, let him rest and think about alpha's offer," Niall whispered to his mate, lightly tugging Liam out of the room and closing the door, leaving the confused beta to his thoughts.   
  
"Daddy?" Niall asked hesitantly. Even without having the strongest scent abilities he could tell his mate was upset, the smell rolling off of him in nauseating waves.   
  
The beta only grunted in response as the pair walked through the hallway towards Liam's personal room. This could only mean one thing, really. Liam almost never went to his personal room, always liking the master bedroom as it smelled of both his mates. But right now the beta wanted nothing more than to be alone and wallow in his own scent.   
  
"You're a fantastic beta Liam," Niall spoke honestly, trying to get his mates attention and turn his mood around.   
  
Liam scoffed at his omegas words. "Sure I am."    
  
Niall pouted at his mate, not knowing how to make him feel better. Although he never did.

When Liam was in this kind of state Niall was never able to bring him out of it. It was something the beta had to do for himself and on more drastic occasions Harry would have to intervene. Which usually ended in Liam having a few days to himself, no work, no Niall, just Liam thinking of ways to do right by his beta nature.   
  
The days following these episodes were always Niall's and Harry's favorite, though they did wish it didn't have to derive from such upsetting circumstances. The beta was extremely nice and desperately needing to please.    
  
"Niall, I think I am going to rest for a bit," Liam stated rather dejectedly, he cast a sad smile to his omega before retreating into his bedroom, not bothering to kiss his mate or even wait for his reply.   
  
Niall's wolf whined loudly in his mind, the force of it causing him to whimper. Logically the omega knew his mate wasn't upset with him, nor was he being rejected, but his omega gene never seemed to understand the difference between his mate being upset with himself and being upset with Niall.   
  
Not being able to control his wolf's desires he practically ran to where he knew his alpha would be.   
  
Niall opened the door to the office without knocking and crashed into his alphas lap, making the man spill his drink all over some very important papers.   
  
"Niall what the hell!" Harry yelled at his mate.    
  
"I'm sorry. I-I'm a bad omega,” Niall cried into his alphas chest.   
  
"Hey no, baby you’re a great omega," Harry cooed, forgetting about the paperwork he had to do and focusing all his attention on his mate.   
  
"Yes I am! I-I can't do anything right and n-now I've ruined your w-work," The omega continued to sob and Harry wrapped his arms around his mate.   
  
"Baby, you are the best omega ever and don't worry about my work, I have copies and it was only water," Harry complimented, hoping it would calm his omega.   
  
"I'm sorry," Niall whispered, snuggling his face into his alphas neck and breathing in deeply. His wolf almost immediately calmed down as the scent of an alpha flooded his senses.   
  
"Liam's upset isn't he?" Harry asked, but ultimately he knew the answer. Niall only ever got upset like this when he couldn't help his mates and that almost always was Liam.   
  
Niall nodded weakly, a few tears escaping his eyes at the mention of his distraught beta.   
  
"You know it's not your fault baby, he just needs some space. You know how he gets," Harry sighed and rubbed Niall's back soothingly.   
  
"I know it just makes me feel so useless when I can't cheer him up. What kind of omega can't cheer up their mate?" Niall spoke harshly. Omegas were always supposed to cheer up their mates, by any means necessary.   
  
Harry tensed at his omegas words, not liking how his mate was putting himself down. "Now Niall I can't have both of you thinking lowly of yourselves, especially at the same time. I would never be able to keep up with that," Harry scolded lightly.   
  
Niall whimpered a bit at his alphas disapproval, but nodded in agreement. He had to be strong for his mates.   
  
"You are a fantastic omega and give the best blow jobs ever," The alpha praised, aiming to lighten the mood.   
  
Niall purred and giggled slightly at his mates words and slid off Harry's lap onto the floor between his legs.   
  
Harry's darkened with lust, his wolf wanting nothing more than to feel his omegas pretty lips wrapped around his cock, but he also didn't really fancy the idea of him going to comfort his beta smelling of arousal and sex.   
  
"Maybe I should just go talk to Liam, yeah?" Harry said in a light tone and pushed Niall's hand away from his zipper.   
  
Rejected.

  
Twice.   
  
Niall's eyes immediately filled with tears again and he couldn't help them from spilling over. Neither of his mates wanted him and it made his wolf extremely insecure and upset.   
  
"Oh don't cry little one, I didn't mean to upset you," Harry cooed and cupped Niall's face in his large hands.   
  
The omega dropped his eyes to the floor as his lip began to quiver.   
  
"Ya know what I've been doing paperwork all morning maybe I've earned to have your pretty little lips take me away," Harry said thoughtfully, trying to make up for his mistake.   
  
His words seemed to have worked as Niall's head snapped up, his eyes full of hope.   
  
"Do you think I've earned it little one?" Harry asked, knowing his omega would like feeling a little dominate for once.   
  
A smirk slowly took over Niall's face and his tears dried up instantly. "Oh yes alpha. You definitely earned it."    
  
Harry smiled at his mates sudden mood change and leaned back in his chair allowing the omega to take control.   
  
Niall could already feel his mouth watering at the thought of pleasing his alpha and he just barely had Harry's pants unzipped.   
  
Harry stood and allowed his jeans and boxers to fall around his ankles, letting out a long sigh as he felt his omegas small hand wrap around him loosely.   
  
"You work too hard alpha," Niall spoke, his hot breath falling over the tip of the alpha's cock, giving a quick kitten lick.   
  
Niall stared up at Harry with innocent eyes while licking a fat stripe on the underside of his length and pumping his hand slowly from base to tip. The action causing a groan to leave the alpha’s lips and his head to dip backwards.   
  
Harry carded his long fingers through the omega’s hair a couple times before coming to a stop and gripping tightly.   
  
"Fucking hell," Harry grunted out as his omega took as much of him as he could into his mouth.   
  
What he couldn't fit in his mouth, Niall used a hand to glide along Harry's length in time with the bobbing motion of his head. Harry's moans were beyond encouraging, urged Niall to hollow out his cheeks and suck harder, making sure to flick his wrist at the base just how he knew Harry liked it.   
  
"God, Niall, your mouth," Harry groaned, trailing off with a gasp when felt his tip graze the back of Niall's throat.   
  
Harry tugged roughly on Niall's hair and bucked his hips forward, trying to regain the friction of Niall's throat against his cock. The omega moaned loudly at harsh grip Harry had on his hair, but the sound came out muffled as his mouth was surely full. The vibration of it causing Harry to feel the familiar coiling in his stomach.   
  
"Baby, I-I'm close," Harry breathed, chest rising and falling rapidly as he got closer to his release.   
  
Niall did his best to relax his throat and push Harry completely into his mouth, his eyes watering a bit as his mouth and throat were becoming sore.   
  
Without much more of a warning Harry unloaded himself into Niall's mouth. The omega made sure to swallow everything his alpha had to offer and help his mate through the rest of his orgasm, giving his cock a few more strokes.   
  
Harry let out a content sigh as Niall popped off of him and pulled up his pants. He ruffled a hand through Niall's hair and smiled at his mate. "So good for me little one."    
  
Niall beamed up at his alpha and got up from his knees, hugging around Harry's waist. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too," Harry said sweetly and kissed the top of his omega’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing any kind of smut so hopefully it went over well with you all. Thank you for giving this fic a chance (:
> 
> Tumblr---> xxsincerely-insanityxx


	5. Chapter 5

Four days.   
  
It had been four days since Liam had stepped foot outside his room and spoken more than two words to those that dared to disturb him.   
  
After the first two days Niall had attempted to make his mate feel better by bringing him a tray full of his favorite foods, to which the beta promptly ignored, rolling over in his bed to face away from the omega and pulled the covers over his head.   
  
After the third day Harry began to worry, this being the longest his beta had ever acted up. He made his way into his mate’s personal room to find the tray full of food Niall had brought completely untouched, the lights off and curtains drawn, making the room almost pitch black.   
  
The only response the alpha could get from his beta was a soft grunt after Harry had asked if he was alright. After only a few attempts of trying to get his mate to talk the alpha got frustrated and gave up, leaving Liam to figure it out for himself.   
  
The beta was hurting, which wasn't something out of the ordinary as he never truly felt 100%, but this time was different. The usual dull ache that plagued his mind had traveled throughout the rest of his body and intensified ten fold. He knew it had something to do with the position Harry had assigned him all those years ago, but he had no idea how to fix it. His position went directly against his beta nature and every time he had to be rough with someone it would add up until the beta became so beat down with guilt he couldn't even get out of bed. However, the shame he felt had never lasted this long before and never had it been this physically debilitating.    
  
When the fourth day rolled around and there was still no sign that Liam would be getting out of his funk anytime soon, Harry sent the only person he could think of that would know how to make his mate feel better.   
  
"Liam?" Zayn spoke hesitantly and knocked on the betas door. He too had become worried about the man after not seeing him for a few days. Niall and Harry had explained vaguely why the beta was acting in such a way and Harry practically begged Zayn to go talk to him as he was a fellow beta and might be able to reason with Liam.   
  
No response came and Zayn sighed as he tried opening the door only to find it locked.   
  
The beta had become fed up with people bombarding into his room, filling it with a mixture of scents that weren't his own so he finally got up and locked the door, that being his only time out of bed in the span of four days.   
  
"Liam come on, open up." Zayn tried once more, knocking louder.   
  
Liam glared at nothing in particular and silently begged for Zayn to just leave him alone. He didn't want to talk and he didn't want to move.    
  
"I'm not leaving until you unlock this door and let me in. Stop being a stubborn cunt," Zayn ground out and pounded a fist on the door.   
  
If Liam wanted to be a pain then Zayn could be one too.   
  
Liam growled at Zayn's stubbornness and got out of bed, wincing at the shooting pain that tore through his chest. He stumbled over to the door and turned the lock then moving as quickly as his weak legs could carry him back to cuddle in his bed.   
  
"There, now was that so hard?" Zayn mocked as he entered the dark room and closed the door behind him.   
  
"What...do you..want?" Liam croaked, his voice straining from lack of use.   
  
Zayn moved and sat down on his bed, taking a deep breath before quickly letting it out and wrinkling up his nose in disgust. "It reeks of pain and sadness in here."   
  
"Then get out," Liam growled, not in any mood to deal with people.   
  
"Not until you tell me what's bothering you," Zayn countered and crossed his arms defiantly.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Zayn rolled his eyes even though Liam couldn't see as he was faced away. "Bullshit. No one has seen you in days, Niall is losing his mind and even though I haven't been here long I know Harry doesn't usually act this mopy."   
  
Liam grimaced at the thought of him causing his mates pain. But that's all he ever seemed to do, bring people pain when he should be helping them.   
  
Liam cried out and clutched his chest. His wolf rejecting the idea of putting people through anything harmful.   
  
"Liam? Hey hey calm down..." Zayn trailed off and scooted closer to the distraught beta.   
  
Liam shook his head violently and screwed his eyes shut, the burning in his chest becoming too much.   
  
Zayn's eyes widened as he realized what was happening to the beta and tried to quickly think of something that would help.   
  
Before he gave it too much thought Zayn threw himself off of the bed and smacked his head into the wall just hard enough to have a bit of blood seeping out of a cut on his forehead.   
  
"Liam! Fuck!" Zayn shouted, not having to try too hard to make his cries seem real. His head really did hurt and he felt his back begin to throb from the impact of falling onto the floor.   
  
Liam sat up abruptly in his bed and scrambled to help the beta, his instincts practically starved and on overdrive.   
  
"Zayn? Are you ok? Let me get you to the bathroom to clean that up," Liam said in a rush and carried Zayn bridal style into his adjoined bathroom, completely forgetting about the searing pain in his chest.   
  
Liam set Zayn down onto the counter and rummaged through a cupboard for a wash cloth and band aid.   
  
Zayn let out a small whimper as Liam dabbed the warm washcloth on his forehead, cleaning up the blood.   
  
"You're a clumsy shit aren't you?" Liam mocked lightly and secured the band aid on Zayn's small wound.   
  
"You're a dumb shit aren't you?" Zayn spat and gave the beta a look of disapproval.   
  
Liam's screwed up in confusion. "What? Where did that come from?"   
  
"How long has it been since you've helped someone?" Zayn asked harshly.   
  
Guilt flashed across the betas face and the pain that seemed to dull while helping Zayn came back in full force. Liam clutched the counter and coughed violently. "I.. can't....remember," He spoke his voice sounding hoarse.   
  
"Do you know how dangerous that is? No wonder you've been so depressed," Zayn growled and crowded into Liam's space.   
  
"Its not my fault! You think I like denying my basic instincts?" Liam countered, eyes flashing black.   
  
"What do you mean it's not your fault? You're in control of your instincts and they are there for a reason. So listen to them."   
  
"No you don't get it. Harry-- he gave me a job and I have do it,” Liam spoke dejectedly, his eyes downcast and once again the scent of sadness flooded Zayn's senses.   
  
"What kind of job? I know he's got me running around stealing things but he still wont give me all the details," Zayn responded, looking for answers. Even though Zayn had agreed to be a part of Harry's business the alpha still didn't seem to trust him, which left Zayn in the dark about a lot of things.   
  
"I..I'm what you would call..."the muscle"....Harry said my official title is something like "the intimidator"..." Liam spoke his voice full of guilt.   
  
Zayn laughed a little at the title. "What are we in some kind of bad gang movie?" Although Harry had referred to him as "the runner" so he wasn't really in any position to poke fun.   
  
Liam swallowed thickly at Zayn's words. "It's not a movie Zayn."   
  
"W-What..?" The beta whispered, shock lacing his voice. No. There was no way Zayn agreed to be in a gang, that's not possible.   
  
But Liam stayed quiet, knowing he had already said too much and his silence confirmed Zayn's fears.   
  
"So if this is a..gang...what exactly does an "intimidator" do?" Zayn asked, trying to keep his tone light. He desperately wanted to be wrong, but with the way Liam was shifting uncomfortably and the constant scent of shame that was wafting off of him, Zayn already knew the answer to his question.   
  
"I..rough people up when Harry tells me to. Sometimes...things get a little out of hand. I'm a horrible beta, Zayn. I-I've killed p-people before," Liam whimpered. Tears fell silently from the betas eyes that still hadn't been able to stare at anything, but the tiled floor. Guilt filled the air like a smoke bomb had went off, wrapping around the pair in a suffocating fashion.   
  
Zayn stared wide-eyed at the beta before him. And soon fear was just as potent in the air as guilt.   
  
"Liam," Zayn whispered, shocked and slightly afraid the beta moved away from the other.   
  
A scream tore through Liam's throat and he fell to the floor, knees colliding harshly onto the tiles. He was clawing desperately at his heart and couldn't seem to catch his breath.   
  
Zayn really didn't fancy the idea of hurting himself again, but he also didn't fancy the idea of the beta dying on his watch. Harry had sent him to help his mate, not watch him die.   
  
Taking a deep breath Zayn punched out the mirror above the sink causing shards of glass to fall onto the counter and around Liam's shaking frame.   
  
Zayn cried out from hitting the mirror, but it wasn't enough, it barely caught Liam's attention. Taking another deep breath Zayn picked up one of the bigger shards and quickly stabbed it into the palm of his left hand.   
  
"Fucking fuck!" Zayn shouted. His eyes welled up with tears and the pain was almost too much, but it worked.   
  
Liam's head shot up at the sound of someone in distress and immediately went to work, his instincts not allowing for time to think.   
  
"What the hell Zayn?! Shit ok ok. Sit on the toilet. I'll get something to wrap that up," Liam directed and frantically searched for disinfectant and gauze to wrap Zayn's wound.   
  
Not liking the sight of blood one bit Zayn began to feel light headed and nauseous. He took a seat on the toilet and tried not to look at his hand, but he could feel the warm thick liquid pouring out around the shard of glass that was stuck into his flesh.   
  
"Leeeyumm...it hurts.." Zayn groaned and screwed his eyes shut. He was doing this for Liam, he was practically saving a life here, but god did it hurt.   
  
"I know you stupid fuck, why would you do that?" Liam scolded and squatted between Zayn's legs, grasping his hand lightly.   
  
"To save your dumb ass. Now get this thing out of me," Zayn growled, tears falling out of his eyes.   
  
"Ok this is gonna hurt, but the faster I get it out the faster I can get you wrapped up," Liam said and glanced up at Zayn to make sure he was ready.   
  
Zayn gave a shaky nod and watched as Liam let out a long breath before gripping the shard and swiftly pulled it out of Zayn's hand.   
  
"Fuck! Ow Liam!" Zayn wailed and bit on his lip harshly.   
  
"I know, I know just let me make sure none splintered off into the cut." The beta tried to be quick but thorough at the same time.   
  
Once he couldn't see any tiny pieces of glass in Zayn's open wound he dabbed at it with a new wash cloth and disinfected it, earning a loud hiss from Zayn.   
  
"Ok you're probably gonna be sore for a while. Try not to pick up anything for a few days so it has time to heal," Liam said after he finished wrapping Zayn's hand in a thick amount of gauze.   
  
The beta let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna need pain killers and for you to never let yourself get this far ever again."    
  
"It still hurts, feels like someone is trying to break open my chest," Liam spoke honestly and scratched over his heart.   
  
"Stop that, it'll only make it worse. You need to listen to your instincts for a while or at least until you stop feeling the physical effects," Zayn informed him and stood from the toilet.   
  
"How do you know all this stuff? How'd you know how to help me?" Liam questioned. He had never had anyone be able to help him before, he always thought he just needed some time alone. And then he would be extra caring for a few days and be back to normal. Well..what Harry thought was normal.   
  
"How do you not know this stuff? Didn't your parents teach you anything?" Zayn shot back. The beta had never run into such an ignorant wolf before.   
  
Liam whimpered at the mention of his parents. "Never met them..raised in the system until I ran away and Harry found me."   
  
Guilt intertwined with pity and settled heavily in Zayn's stomach. "Oh..Liam I'm so-"   
  
"Don't. It doesn't matter," Liam cut him off, not wanting to hear empty apologies for something that wasn't even his fault.   
  
"No it does matter, especially if you don't know how to take care of yourself properly," Zayn scolded and began marching his way out of Liam's room.   
  
"Where are you going?"    
  
"I'm going to have a talk with your ass of an alpha and you are going to take a shower. You reek," Zayn replied and scrunched up his nose.   
  
"What? Talk to him about what? I'm fine," Liam stressed as he chased after Zayn.   
  
"No you are not fine. And he is an ignorant asshole for making you do those things," Zayn was fuming and determined to find Harry and rip him a new one.   
  
He as an alpha should know how to take care of his mates and know what they can and can't handle. Beta's are not meant to "rough people up" as Liam put it and they are most definitely not supposed to kill people. Zayn wasn't sure how long Liam had been forced to do these things but he was surprised the beta had lasted any amount of time.   
  
Zayn barged into Harry's office, not stopping to knock or really think over his actions. "What the hell do you think your doing?"   
  
Harry's head snapped up from the paperwork he had in front of him, eyes flashing red at Zayn's threatening tone. "Excuse me?"   
  
"Zayn! Just let it go,” Liam panted from behind him tugging slightly on his shoulder, but Zayn just ripped himself away and continued on.   
  
"What kind of shit do you think you're running around here? You have a beta roughing people up and killing people?! Are you out of your mind?!" Zayn shouted.   
  
"Just who do you think your talking to?" Harry's growled, his eyes stabilizing on red as he stood from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"I want some answers damnit! Do you know how dangerous it is for a beta to be put in that kind of position? Your mate would have died if it wasn't for me!" Zayn was losing his mind and didn't care if the alpha attacked him at this point. His instincts were screaming for him to fight for Liam and get him out of such a position.   
  
At the mention of his mate Harry's eyes softened and melted into his normal green color. "Liam...come here," Harry spoke, ignoring the fuming beta before him. All he cared about was that his mate felt better enough to leave his room.   
  
Liam was about to move forward when an arm came out to stop him. "Don't you dare go to that bastard."    
  
And if looks could kill.   
  
"Are you seriously so stupid as to deny an alpha his mate?" Harry growled and allowed his canines to extend.   
  
"Please, both of you stop!" Liam whimpered, struggling out of Zayn's grasp and rushing to his mate.   
  
The beta wrapped his arms around his alphas neck and breathed in deeply, his omega gene appreciating being back in the presence of an alpha.   
  
Harry immediately circled his arms around Liam's waist and kissed his temple. "You had me so worried baby. Don't ever do that again."    
  
A snort caused the alphas attention to drift back to the angry beta. "You do realize that he will only get worse if you keep making him do stupid shit, right?"   
  
"He has a job to do and he will do it. We will take the necessary precautions to ensure he doesn't get sick like this again," Harry spoke, his alpha tone on display. And even though Zayn wanted to argue he new the alpha wouldn't back down.   
  
Liam whimpered loudly at his alphas command. "It hurts Harry."   
  
"What? What hurts baby?" Harry asked as he watched Liam scratch desperately over his heart.   
  
"He's weak and if he doesn't submit to his instincts he's going to end up trying to rip his heart out. Literally,” Zany explained and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was all so messed up and if he knew what he was getting himself into a couple days ago he would have never agreed to be apart of Harry's “business”.    
  
Harry grasped Liam's hand firmly in order to stop his scratching. "How long until he's fully recovered?"   
  
"Not sure. The best thing for him right now is to help people until he's practically dead on his feet. Like lock him in a soup kitchen or something," Zayn rambled on trying to think of ways to make Liam feel better.   
  
"He could help out around here, with my staff. Would that work?" Harry really didn't like the idea of his mate being too far away from him after not seeing him for days.   
  
"No, Harry you need to let him be by himself, help strangers, random acts of kindness that don't feel forced. His wolf is weak and insecure right now and it will help Liam recover faster if he feels a sense of independence." Harry didn't like that idea one bit but he knew if he wanted his beta to fully recovered any time soon he needed to listen to Zayn.   
  
"Ok ok, Liam go get cleaned up and Zayn will take you to the nearest soup kitchen," Harry commanded, kissing Liam's forehead before sending him off.   
  
"Me? Why can't you take him?" Zayn questioned with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"Because you know more about this than I do and I need to prepare things for your next run tonight,” Harry stated in a 'duh' tone.   
  
"How do you know I'm not going to quit after this Liam fiasco? I sure as hell don't want to be apart of something that might cost me my sanity or better yet my life,” Zayn countered and crossed his arms defiantly.   
  
The alpha scoffed. "You think I'm going to let you quit? And for what? So you can go back to being one paycheck away from being homeless? Or I know maybe you want to quit so you can go back to your life of luxury selling yourself for quick money. Is that it?" Harry taunted with a condescending smirk.   
  
Zayn's stomach dropped as well as his eyes at the mention of his old lifestyle. It was not something he was proud of by any means, but it was the only way he could make enough money to pay bills and go to school full time. His tough exterior crumbled slightly at the thought of going back to choosing between buying food or buying an important textbook.   
  
"That's what I thought. Now go see if Liam is ready and be back here by dusk for your next assignment," Harry demanded and patted Zayn's cheek as if to say 'I'm in charge around here, now leave.'    
  
Zayn sniffled quietly on his way out of Harry's office and tried to regain his resting bitch face before anyone could tell he was upset. Perhaps it was the fact that he was raised with 3 alpha sisters or maybe it was his alpha father pushing him to walk his footsteps, but Zayn never let people get to him. He hated being vulnerable around others and he wasn't about to let his guard down now. It was something he had worked tirelessly to achieve, his aura of dominance that is and he wasn't going to let Harry take away from him.   
  
Zayn knocked on Liam's door before walking through only to find the room empty. "Liam? Are ya in here mate?"   
  
"What are you doing?"    
  
Zayn turned to face Liam who was leaning against the doorframe. "I was looking for you, are you ready to go?" The beta asked as he took in Liam's appearance. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a simple white t-shirt that had some wet spots around the collar from where his hair was still dripping a bit from the shower he had taken.   
  
"Yeah I'm ready, now do me a favor and get out of there. I don't need everyone's scent lingering in here for the next time I need to be alone," Liam spoke gruffly. He was feeling better enough that he had used the bedroom he shared with his mates, but that didn't mean he was ready for his personal space to be smelling of anyone but him.   
  
"Alright alright, no need to get pissy. Let's get you sorted," Zayn offered his hands up in a mock surrender.   
  
The pair filtered out of the house and began their journey to the nearest charity establishment. The drive into town wasn't far, only about 20 minutes, but the way Liam had been fidgeting you would have thought they were in the car for hours.   
  
"Will you quit it? You're stressing me out." Zayn scolded and settled a hand on the beta's knee, stopping it from bouncing so rapidly.   
  
"Sorry I just really want this to work. Have you seen Niall lately?" Liam asked trying to distract himself from the burning in his chest. The beta had missed the omega terribly and felt awful for ignoring him.   
  
Zayn squeezed Liam's knee in attempt to reassure the pale looking beta. "I'm sure this will work, just take it seriously and listen to your instincts. As for Niall I haven't seen him today, Harry sent him out for his assignment pretty early. He's been practically glued to Harry's hip when he isn't working though, seems pretty upset that your sick."    
  
Liam's wolf whimpered at the thought of his mate being upset and working alone. He knew the omega hated working by himself, Liam almost always went with him to ensure that the omega didn't get into any trouble, but when Liam wasn't available Niall had to go solo.    
  
Zayn could tell his choice of words didn't sooth the beta one bit. "Look just focus on getting better and then you can go home and spoil your mate with all kinds of attention." The beta tried his best to keep his tone even and hoped that the bitterness he felt towards the mates went unnoticed.   
  
It wasn't his intent to come between the two, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to the pretty omega. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with Niall as he was quite distraught over Liam's behavior and was following around Harry like a lost puppy, but he wanted to.   
  
"Alright just go in there and serve your little heart out. I don't want you to leave until you feel 100% recovered or they kick you out. Understood?" Zayn spoke, his voice full of authority. They had pulled up in front of a rundown looking building that had a long line of people winding out the door and down the sidewalk waiting to be fed.   
  
Liam nodded in understanding before stepping out of the car and making his way past the line of hungry people and squeezing through the door. His wolf was humming with excitement at the thought of helping all of these people and Liam could already feel his mood lifting drastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last "backstory" kind of chapter and was written mostly to give you a better idea of how I will be portraying betas and beta traits in this story. Louis will be making his appearance very soon!
> 
> Tumblr---> xxsincerely-insanityxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long, I ended up scrapping a lot of it and rewriting but I'm not sure I like this version any better. Hopefully this will be suitable for you all though, its the longest chapter I've ever written!

"Right. I appreciate the tip and will look into it, but don't think this will be considered as payment. If I don't have what you owe me by this Wednesday I won't hesitate to send my beta to collect you and whatever he thinks will fulfill your debt," Harry spoke, his alpha tone on full blast. It was always harder to compel people over the phone, using his alpha tone or not.   
  
Harry hung up on the man just as a knock sounded on the door to his office before it was slowly creaking open.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me to allow you to come in?" Harry growled at the man now standing in front of his desk.   
  
"You're lucky I even knocked," The young beta scoffed and crossed his arms defiantly.   
  
Harry was about to respond when another voice spoke "Um you wanted to see us, said you had a job for us right?" Harry's eyes snapped over to the other beta and beckoned him forward.   
  
"Yes, I have a very important job for you and Zayn. It will require a lot of stealth and I will not tolerate any screw ups," Harry explained rather vaguely and wrapped his arms around the beta that was now sat on his lap.   
  
"Then what's he for? You know Liam doesn't have a stealthy bone in his body. Why can't I just do it alone?" Zayn complained and made a face at the other beta who pouted at the slight insult.   
  
Harry bristled at his words, his wolf not appreciating being questioned. "You will do this as a team; you will need him for his strength.”   
  
"So what is it? What will we be doing?" Liam asked, sounding a bit too excited and bouncing slightly in Harry's lap. Liam rarely got to work with Zayn and secretly wished their alpha would assign them more projects together. Though he knows how much the other beta prefers to work alone.   
  
"Well my not so little beta, you and Zayn are going to kidnap someone for me,” Harry said, his green eyes glinting with mischief as he watched Liam's face screw up in surprise.   
  
"Kidnap?" Liam questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the dumbfounded beta on his lap.   
  
"Who?" Zayn asked his voice dripping with interest. He had never kidnapped anyone before, sure he had stolen material items and money, sometimes pets even, but never has he stolen an actual person. Though he never was one to back down from a challenge.   
  
"An omega named Louis Tomlinson."   
  
-*-   
  
"Louis! If you aren't out of bed and down here in five minutes you're grounded!"    
  
Louis groaned loudly at his aunt's threat. It was far too early for the omega to be up and functioning properly, but some idiot decided to make school start at the ass crack of dawn so he didn't really have a choice in the matter.    
With all of the energy he could muster the omega slid out of bed and moved towards his closet to find a suitable outfit. He was feeling rather lazy this morning and his navy joggers and grey sweatshirt had never looked so comfortable in his life.    
  
He was just finishing up with his hair when his aunt called out again.   
  
"Louis I'm serious!"   
  
He rolled his eyes and trudged out of his room and down the stairs to find his aunt finishing up her breakfast in the kitchen.   
  
"Do you really have to yell at this time of morning Lisa?" Louis asked and narrowed his eyes at his aunt who was shoving a piece of toast in his direction.   
  
Lisa rolled her eyes at the omega's attempt of dishing out attitude. "I'd watch your mouth before your uncle finds you talking to me like that."    
  
Louis scoffed at her empty threat, but decided to pump the breaks on his attitude anyway. "I'm sorry auntie; I just hate waking up this early only to get my brain turned into mush."   
  
"I know sweetie, but school is important. Now hurry up Jesse should be here any minute to take you to school," Lisa said and kissed her nephew's forehead.   
  
And just as the words left her mouth a car honked in front of their house. Louis kissed his aunts cheek and quickly made his way out of the house with his toast in one hand and shoes in the other.   
  
"Late again little brother?" Jesse laughed as Louis got into the passenger seat and slid on his shoes.   
  
"Oh shut up and don't call me that,” Louis huffed out without thinking and crossed his arms.   
  
A look of hurt flashed across Jesse's face and he let out a disgruntled sound as he pulled away from the house.   
  
"Little. I meant don't call me little. You know I see you as a brother too Jess,” Louis stated quickly as he realized his mistake.    
  
His cousin visibly relaxed and an easy smile made its way onto his face. "Good. Now anything interesting happening at home? How's mom and dad?"   
  
"You act like you didn't just see them yesterday. Why did you move out again?" Louis teased the beta beside him.   
  
Jesse scoffed lightly. "Because I'm 20 now and I'm sure no one would want to mate a 20 year old who still lives at home. Plus my place is closer to work."   
  
"By ten minutes! Seriously Jess it's lonely without you and Tony there," Louis said.   
  
"I know, but you'll be 18 soon and then I'll let you move in with me, yeah?" Jesse offered as the pair pulled up in front of the school.    
  
"Yeah that would be great Jess. Have fun at work," Louis responded distractedly and made his way out of the car.    
  
"Love you little brother!" Jesse yelled out his window with a wink to which the omega promptly flipped him off.   
  
As the omega watched his cousin pull away from the front of the building he felt the all too familiar twist of his stomach as his mood took a turn. The topic of his birthday always seemed to do that to him. Usually an omega loved having everyone's undivided attention, but Louis hated it and his birthday was easily one of the most uncomfortable days of the year for him. The people he always wanted there the most never came and no matter how much his aunt and uncle tried to distract him with gifts and attention he couldn't help but notice the emptiness he felt with  _ their _ absence.   
  
Now Louis loved his cousins more than anything and his aunt and uncle took care of him as if he were their own, but that's just the thing, he wasn't their own. He had his own parents, the memories were fuzzy and deteriorated more and more every day, but he knew they were once a part of his life. He had asked several times throughout his childhood where his parents were and when they were coming back, but his aunt and uncle never seemed to have the answers he so desperately wanted to hear. They gave him the same vague answers every time;    
  
_ "I know you miss them sweetie, we all do, but your father is a very important man and needs your mothers help,” Lisa explained poorly with a deep frown set on her face. She longed for the day that the omega wouldn't ask about his parents anymore as she truly didn't have the answers he was looking for. None of them did. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Will I ever see them again?" The small omega asked and snuggled up into his aunt's neck. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Maybe someday sweetheart, but for now why don't you go play with Tony and Jess?" Lisa said and hoped her distraction would work. _   
  
Eventually the omega did stop asking about his parents, tired of receiving the same non-answers, but that didn't stop him from thinking about them.   
  
"Louis!" A feminine voice called, effectively pulling the omega out of his thoughts.   
  
"You'll never guess what just happened!" Becca exclaimed as she jumped up and down in front of the omega.   
  
"Hmmm Nathan finally asked you out?" Louis guessed as he watched his best friend squeal in front of him.   
  
Her blonde hair whipped around in different directions as she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! We're going out this weekend."    
  
"That's fantastic Becca, I'm really happy that Nate finally pulled his head out of his ass," Louis laughed and walked with his friend to their home room.   
  
"Hey, don't talk about my potential mate like that! But you're right," She giggled loudly.   
  
"Are you guys talking shit about me?" A deep voice sounded from behind them as they took their seats.   
  
Louis laughed loudly at the alpha's attempt at sounding hurt. "Oh cheer up ya got yourself a pretty beta. I was just saying I'm glad you came to your senses."    
  
"Mmm I guess you're right about that. Probably the prettiest beta I've ever seen in my life," Nathan complimented and Louis made a gagging sound.   
  
Becca cooed and blushed madly at the alpha's praise before turning to send Louis a playful glare. "You're just jealous. We need to find you an alpha next."    
  
"Yeah how about no. Everyone here sucks except for you two,” Louis complained.   
  
Becca was about to respond when their teacher called for their attention.   
  
"Alright everyone, it's that time of year again and although our city doesn't usually have any issues we still would like you all to be alert. There have been rumors of gang activity as close as one city over and this is the time of year that they like to initiate new members and recruit. There has been a 9pm curfew set by the school board and we expect everyone to travel in groups of three or more. Omegas should always have a beta or alpha with them. Is that clear?" Mrs. Nelson asked as she looked onto her students for a verbal confirmation.   
  
A chorus of agreement sounded throughout the classroom before she went on to begin the lesson.   
  
Louis shivered at the thought of a gang being so close to his city. He never understood the point of a gang, but he knew they were dangerous. He had heard one too many stories of territory lines being crossed or debts not being paid off and people ending up dead for it.   
  
"You guys will walk home with me right?" Louis asked both Becca and Nathan, but directed the question more towards the brown-eyed alpha.    
  
"Of course. It would be bloody stupid for an omega to walk home alone at this time of year," Nathan confirmed and squeezed Louis's shoulder reassuringly.   
  
"You've got nothing to worry about babe," Becca promised, her blue eyes shining with confidence.   
  
Their words helped ease the omega's nerves slightly, but he wouldn't feel completely safe until after initiation and recruitment season was over.   
  
The school day was over rather quickly and much to Louis' surprise he only got groped a couple times. Being one of only 15 omegas in a school that was dominated mostly by alphas was hard, but nothing too serious had ever happened to him and for that he was thankful.   
  
"Sooo there's a party this Friday at Shawn's," Becca started as the trio walked out of the building.   
  
"Yeah not happening," Louis ground out.   
  
"Oh come on! He said we could only come if we brought you. You know his parties are always sick," Becca complained and looked to Nathan for help.   
  
"Yeah because he wants to impregnate me! I don't want to be anywhere near his crazy alpha ass. I'm too young to have children," Louis countered and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Babe, I'm sure I can get us in without using Louis as bait," Nathan interjected and swung an arm around her waist.   
  
"At least one of you cares about me," Louis teased and flicked Becca's ear.   
  
"Oi don't be a twat. You know I care about you," Becca countered and punched the omega's arm lightly.   
  
"Now now children don't make me separate you," Nathan laughed and moved to stand between the pair.   
  
The walk to the omega's house didn't take long and before he knew it Louis was waving goodbye to his friends and stepping into his empty house.   
  
"Auntie?" Louis called out as he slipped off his Toms and made his way into the kitchen where he found a note on top of a plate of cookies.   
  
_ 'Hey sweetie your uncle and I decided to have a date night so we won't be home until later. Please try not to burn down the house if you decide to cook! Love you!' _   
  
Louis scoffed as he read the note his aunt left. He knew she was only joking, but it put a bit of a dent in his ego. All omegas knew how to cook and he was no exception. Actually he made most of the meals for his family since the age of 13. With him being the only omega in the house it was kind of expected of him, but he really didn't mind. It made him happy to cook for those he loved and it was good practice for when he had a family of his own.   
  
He grabbed a cookie and made his way up to his room with his book bag in tow, deciding it best to get his homework out of the way. He didn't have much just a few math problems and a history worksheet.   
  
-*-   
  
So maybe he underestimated how long it would take him to finish his math homework. By the time he was done with his math he didn't even want to think about doing his history worksheet. It was dark out now and his stomach was growling loudly. He made his way down to the kitchen flipping on as many lights as possible because he didn't fancy being home alone in the dark.   
  
Not having the energy to make an entire meal for himself he just reheated the leftover spaghetti from last night and took his food back up to the safety of his bedroom. Was he being a little paranoid when he shoved a chair under his doorknob? Perhaps. But his door didn't have a lock and he wasn't used to being home alone at this time of night and he really didn't care for it one bit. The house was eerily quiet and he's sure if he strained his hearing enough he would start to hear ghosts or something.   
  
Deciding the silence was getting too creepy the omega flipped on the TV that sat in the corner of his room on an old wooden dresser. Just as he settled on a channel a loud crash sounded from downstairs.    
  
Louis stiffened and turned off the TV. He sat completely still and held his breath, waiting to hear something else. When no other sound came the omega's curiosity got the better of him and he slowly slid off his bed and removed the chair from underneath his doorknob.   
  
"Auntie?" Louis called out as he poked his head out of his doorway.   
  
When no one answered he slowly walked out of his room and back down the stairs. The lights that he could have sworn he left on were now off and as he stepped off the last step of the staircase he hissed in pain.   
  
"What the hell?" Louis whimpered as his foot erupted in pain. Shards of glass from a broken vase were scattered around at the bottom of the stairs and blood oozed out from around a thick shard that was stuck into his bare foot. He attempted to hop into the dark kitchen, but fell harshly onto his butt as he ran into something hard.   
  
"What the-" Louis gasped and scrambled backwards at the sight of a dark figure looming over him.   
  
"Louis Tomlinson?" The man asked his voice deep and gruff sounding.   
  
Stupidly the omega nodded his head.   
  
"Zayn he's over here," The man spoke again and moved forward, to which the omega promptly scooted backwards.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Louis asked frantically as another figure came into his line of vision. It was too dark to make out their faces, but he could tell they were both bigger than him by the way the moonlight illuminated their figures.   
  
"We want you of course," The other man spoke, his accent was thick and Louis almost didn't catch what the man had said, but it all began to click as the first one he encountered stepped forward once again and picked him up with ease. He was swung over the man's shoulder and just before he could scream out for help the other lad shoved a cloth over his mouth. He wasn't that stupid though, he knew there must be some kind of chemicals soaked into the cloth and if he breathed in he would surely pass out. Stubbornly the omega held his breath and thrashed violently in the man's arms.   
  
"Now you can either pass out from lack of oxygen or take a nice long breath and slip into a peaceful sleep. Come on now don't make this harder for yourself," The man coaxed and shoved the cloth harder into Louis' face. The man made a show of waving his gun in front of the omega's face trying to scare the smaller boy into breathing in the chemicals.   
  
But Louis only glared at the man in front of him and continued his thrashing until his butt was slapped harshly, causing him to gasp in surprise and unwillingly breathe in the chemicals. His movements began to slow until eventually they came to a complete stop and the omega hung limply over the beta's shoulder.   
  
"Man I hope this kid is worth it. Twat almost kicked me in the balls," Liam ground out as he followed Zayn out of the back door.    
  
"It was easier than I thought it was gonna be though," Zayn replied and stuffed his gun he was holding into the back of his jeans while pocketing the cloth.   
  
"Doesn't this look a bit suspicious? Carrying around an omega that is clearly knocked out?" Liam asked in a hushed voice as he shifted the weight of the unconscious boy on his shoulders.    
  
They didn't have to walk too far to reach their car, but it was still bloody obvious that they were up to no good and could easily be spotted.   
  
Zayn rolled his eyes at the beta's ignorance. "Of course it does, but didn't anyone tell you about the curfew? This town is terrified of gang activity. Not a single soul would be out at this time of night."   
  
"How'd you know about a curfew?" Liam wondered and placed the omega softly into the back seat of their black 2017 range rover.   
  
"I'm a runner Liam. It's kind of my job to be aware of what goes on at night,” Zayn replied in a 'duh' tone and started up the car.    
  
"Sorry this just isn't my usual scene," Liam apologized and stared out the window.    
  
"Clearly. But I'll admit that the broken vase was a good idea. Made him come to us," Zayn stated thoughtfully.   
  
Liam smiled to himself as he allowed the compliment to sink in. Zayn didn't give those out too often, at least not to Liam.

Zayn had been with the gang now for two years and the two betas still had a hard time getting along. The pair were constantly hot and cold with each other and Liam was sure that had more to do with the fact that they had to share Niall more than Zayn just plain not liking Liam.   
  
Although Zayn had been mated with Niall for almost a year and a half the beta still had a difficult time sharing his mate with two other wolves. He would have never imagined himself sharing a mate in such a way, but the omega had made such an impression on Zayn that he couldn't pass him up.

Originally there was talk about Zayn being mated with all three of them, which would have made it easier for him to share the omega, but without reason Harry seemed to have changed his mind and Zayn wasn't sure if he could handle sharing another mate with the alpha. Harry took up a lot of Niall and Liam's attention and rarely allowed the two to spend any length of time with Zayn. The beta didn't like to think about the mess that was his mating situation very much because it just caused him to get angry, but he couldn't help but notice how unfairly he was treated. Sure he had come into the gang long after everyone else, but he was mated and deserved to spend time with Niall just as much as Liam and Harry.    
  
They arrived back at their mansion in a little over two hours and Zayn was absolutely exhausted from the drive. It was nearing 4am and all he wanted to do was go to bed.   
  
"You can go on up to bed, I'll take care of his foot and make sure he's where Harry wants him," Liam offered as he noticed how difficult it was for the other beta to keep his eyes open.   
  
"Thanks mate. I'll see you tomorrow if you're still around when I wake up," Zayn replied and slipped out of the car and into their house.   
  
Liam let out a long sigh and hauled himself out of the passenger seat. The omega was still out cold as Liam swung him up over his shoulder and the beta guessed he wouldn't wake up for another couple hours. He walked quickly through the halls and into the first bathroom he came across. The beta laid the unconscious wolf down on the cold tiled floor and began to clean up his wound. He carefully pulled out the shard of glass that was stuck in the omega's foot and made sure to clean up the cut with some disinfectant before wrapping it up with gauze.   
  
Liam tried to stifle his yawn as he once again lifted the omega and began to carry him to the nearest guest bedroom. Once the omega was laid softly onto a queen size bed, Liam walked out, shutting and locking the door behind him.    
  
His feet faltered multiple times and he could hardly keep his eyes open as he slowly walked up the marble stairs and down the long hallway to his bedroom.   
  
"Did you finish your assignment?" Harry asked after Liam shut the door to their bedroom softly, causing the beta to freeze in the middle of pulling off his shirt. He was trying his best to be quiet and not wake his mates, but he obviously hadn't been successful.   
  
"Mm yeah, I locked him in a guest room downstairs," Liam whispered his reply and shuffled over to the king size bed, making himself comfortable on the other side of Niall.   
  
"Good boy," Harry praised and blindly moved the arm he had wrapped around Niall's waist to pat his beta's cheek.   
  
Liam's chest burst with happiness at his alpha's approval and he snuggled closer to his mates.   
  
"Daddy?" Niall whispered his voice deeper than usual and thick from sleep.   
  
"Yeah I'm home baby," Liam responded and kissed his mate's forehead, the action causing the omega to bury his head into Liam's chest.   
  
Liam could feel himself begin to relax against his mate and sleep was just starting to tug at the corners of his mind when Niall let out a loud distressed whine.    
  
Harry and Liam both shot up at the sound and looked down at their mate.   
  
"What's wrong baby?" Liam asked and cupped Niall's face in his hands, but the omega pulled away from him roughly and pressed his back into Harry's chest.   
  
"Why do you smell like that?" Niall asked, his voice trembling a bit.   
  
Liam's face screwed up in confusion. "Smell like what?"   
  
"Like another omega! Where were you? Who were you with?" Niall fired questions at the beta as his usual blue eyes abruptly shifted into piercing yellow ones.   
  
"It's not what you think baby. Really it was for an assignment," Liam tried to explain and reached a hand out to rest on Niall's thigh, but the omega flinched away from him and moved to crawl off the bed.   
  
"He's right little one; it's not what you think. He was only following orders,” Harry interjected.   
  
"NO! Let me go! I don't want to sleep with either of you tonight," Niall screamed when Harry tried to pull the omega back to bed.    
  
His yellow eyes filled with tears and he yanked himself out of Harry's grasp before running out of their bedroom, leaving Liam to whine pathetically and Harry to wrap his beta in his arms, red eyes glaring at nothing in particular.   
  
-*-   
  
"Zayn?" Niall whimpered as he softly clicked the door shut behind him and padded over to his mate's bed.   
  
"Zayn? Are you awake?" Niall tried again and lightly shook the lump that was underneath the navy comforter.   
  
"I am now," The beta huffed, his voice coming out a bit muffled from his place under the blankets.   
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Niall asked.   
  
"What's wrong boo?" Zayn questioned as he removed the comforter from his face and pulled his omega down beside him.   
  
"I-...I don't think Harry and Liam want me anymore," Niall cried and pushed his face into Zayn's bare chest.   
  
"Why would you say that? Of course they do." Zayn scolded lightly.   
  
Niall shook his head. "No Liam smells like-like a...another omega and Harry was the one to give him his assignment."   
  
"Oh boo, you've got it all wrong. Liam didn't cheat on you. None of us would ever do that to you," Zayn explained and rubbed Niall's back, trying to sooth his mate.   
  
"Then someone explain it to me if I have it all wrong," Niall bit out and pulled away from his mate so he could glare at him properly.   
  
Zayn's eyes flashed black at his mate's attitude. "Now there's no need to get snippy with me."   
  
"I'm sorry Abby," Niall whimpered as his eyes dissolved into his usual blue.   
  
The beta wrinkled his nose at his mate's nickname choice, but decided not to dwell on that at the moment.   
  
"Liam and I were assigned to kidnap an omega. Harry hasn't explained why yet, but you know how he doesn't like to be questioned. Liam offered to carry the omega inside. That's it. No cheating. His scent must have just lingered on Liam is all," Zayn explained and wiped a few stray tears away from Niall's cheeks.   
  
"It's in the house?!" Niall shrieked, his eyes shifting once again and his canines began to extend.   
  
"Hey hey there is no need to freak out. It's all a part of a job. Really boo, you're overreacting. Now can we please sleep? I'm exhausted," The beta pleaded softly and pulled his mate flush against his chest.   
  
Niall let out a small whine of protest, but tried to focus on his mates calming scent, willing his wolf to settle down.   
  
He shoved his nose into the crook of Zayn's neck and inhaled deeply. Almost immediately the faint scent of his alpha blood flooded Niall's senses and the omega allowed himself to relax in Zayn's arms.   
  
"I better be getting an apology for being kept out of the loop and a proper explanation in the morning," Niall mumbled against Zayn's neck.   
  
"Mm whatever you want boo," The beta responded rather distractedly, already half asleep.   


-*-

Louis' head was pounding. It felt as though someone was slamming his head into a brick wall repeatedly and the insistent knocking sound only seemed to intensify his raging headache.  
  
"Wha-?" Louis moaned into the soft mattress. His body was unbelievably stiff almost like he had spent the entire night sleeping on a plank of wood and he desperately wished for the knocking to stop.  
  
There soon came the sound of a door opening and closing, a metal clanking sound and the person retreating back out of the room he was in. The knocking had stopped.  
  
The omega let out a strangled cry as he flipped onto his back, slowly letting his eyes adjust to the morning light that was seeping in through a pair of white curtains.  
  
He glanced over to his right to see there had been a tray of food left on the table beside the bed. His mouth and throat were incredibly dry and he was sure a glass of water had never looked so amazing before.  
  
It hit him then.  
  
He froze, his hand just barely hovering over the glass and his breath caught in his chest.  
  
He stayed completely still for about a minute, somewhat expecting the two men from last night to storm in and take him god knows where else.  
  
But when nothing happened he slowly sat up, wincing at the loud pop his back made.  
  
The night's events rushed around in his head. He had no idea where he was or even how long he had been knocked out for. Last night could have been a week ago for all he knew. He suddenly felt sick as he hauled himself over the side of the bed and emptied whatever was in his stomach onto the plush cream colored carpet.  
  
He finally clutched the glass of water in his hand and down the contents in one go, trying to get rid of the acidic taste in his mouth.  
  
He stepped off the bed and around his mess and went straight for the door, whimpering loudly at the throbbing pain in his foot. He glanced down to find that his left foot had been bandaged, which he was pretty thankful they cared enough to do so when they could have just left the shard of glass in his foot. The omega tugged desperately at the handle only to find it wouldn't budge.  
  
What a surprise.  
  
He spun around and ran to the large window on the opposite side of the room and threw open the curtains. Much to his dismay the window wasn't one that could be opened and the sight of trees beyond trees didn't help the omega figure out where he could be being held.  
  
He let out frustrated sound and yanked harshly at his hair, the action distracting him from the sound of the door being opened.  
  
"What the hell? You've gone and made a right mess over here mate." A deep voice sounded.  
  
Louis whipped around to face a bulky looking man who the omega was sure had been the one to carry him over his shoulders.  
  
The omega backed up instinctively as the man stepped forward.  
  
"Now I don't want any trouble. If you cooperate I won't have to be rough with you," The man-- a beta Louis had figured, explained and advanced towards the younger wolf.  
  
"What do you want with me? Why am I here? Where even is here?" Louis questioned the man harshly.  
  
"Feisty little one you are."   
  
His arm was gripped firmly, but not painfully in the beta's hand and tugged out of the room without any further explanation.  
  
Louis did his best to keep track of how many doors he passed and what halls he was pulled through in case he got a chance to escape, but they all looked relatively the same.  
  
Not more than two minutes later the beta was knocking loudly on a large wooden door before a muffled 'Enter' was called out.  
  
The two pushed through the doorway, the beta shutting and locking it behind them and clasped a pair of handcuffs on the small omega before motioning for him to sit in a chair in front of a large wooden desk.  
  
Green clashed with blue as the two wolves stared at each other.  
  
"Why am I here?" Louis bit out and struggled against the handcuffs.  
  
"You are in no position to be giving me attitude," The alpha spoke as his eyes flashed a bright red.  
  
Louis whimpered and bared his neck in submission.  
  
"Liam will you send for Zayn and Niall? I would like you all here so I don't have to explain myself more than once," The alpha commanded and watched as his beta nodded and left the room.  
  
Louis squirmed uncomfortably under the alpha's unwavering gaze. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck along with a slight sense of panic as he got a small whiff of arousal rolling off of the other wolf.  
  
"I must say your scent is fantastic," The alpha commented.  
  
Louis was blushing hard by now and cursed his body for reacting in such a way.   
  
Luckily the alpha didn't have time to say anything else as the door was being pushed open and three pairs of feet shuffled inside.  
  
Louis attention snapped towards the far right corner of the office as a low growl rang through the air.  
  
Louis scooted his chair back slightly as yellow eyes stared him down. He was sure if the omega wasn't sandwiched in between the two other men on the couch that he wouldn't waste anytime attacking.  
  
"Niall that's enough," The alpha commanded, effectively putting a stop to the omega's growls.  
  
The omega huffed and crossed his arms over his chest just as tan arms circled around his waist and pulled him onto the man's lap--Louis assumed it was the other man who helped kidnap him as his dark features seemed to match up with those that he remembered. The omega's eyes dimmed ever so slightly at the affection, but never looked away from the other omega.  
  
"Now tell me Louis, how long will it take for your family to realize you're gone?" The alpha asked while folding his hands together and leaning forward so his long arms almost reached the other side of the large desk.  
  
Louis began to fidget anxiously at the question. "Mm they've probably already noticed. Called the authorities as well I suppose," He said, making sure to add the last part on in hopes of intimidating the alpha.  
  
"Fantastic. Do you know how much money your worth? What a stupid question, of course you do," The alpha mused, seemingly unfazed that the police will soon be starting an investigation.  
  
The omega scrunched up his face in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" How could he possibly be worth any large amount of money? Was that all this was? Just a ploy to get money from his family? The omega couldn't for the life of him understand why someone would be using him as ransom; his aunt and uncle weren't that well off.  
  
"There's no use in playing dumb, I know who you are. Now tell me about your father, you're his only son; you should be well versed on the ins and outs of his work," The alpha raised his voice slightly, his alpha tone on full display.  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean. I haven't b-been in contact with him since I w-was five,” Louis whimpered and bowed his head in submission.   
  
The alpha made a disgruntled noise and snapped his fingers abruptly. "Liam. Make him talk."   
  
The beta's head shot up at the sound of his name and looked to his alpha with wide eyes. "Umm..he already did?"  
  
The alpha growled and slammed a hand down on the desk causing everyone in the room to flinch back. "Tell me what you know or I will have my beta get involved," The alpha said darkly.  
  
Louis shivered at the threat and swallowed thickly, he surely couldn't be in that much danger if the beta was involved...right? But then again the beta did help to kidnap him.. "I think you h-have the wrong person. I-I truly don't know anything about m-my father."  
  
The alpha rolled his eyes and gestured between Liam and Louis.  
  
"Harry he's just an omega. I don't thi-"  
  
"Now Liam," Harry ordered, his alpha tone leaving no room for disobedience.  
  
The alpha had gradually become crueler over the years that Liam had known him, but this was a whole new level of heartlessness. Commanding Liam to attack an omega? Someone he could easily kill with just one blow to the head? The beta was sure his mate had gone insane.  
  
Zayn rubbed the betas back reassuringly. "Just turn it off babe. Like I taught you."  
  
Liam nodded his head and did his best to shut down his beta instincts. It seemed as though his instincts were off more than they were on these days, which he knew had its side effects as Zayn had explained, but Harry demanded so much of him he didn't really have a choice.  
  
Louis looked on curiously at the beta as he sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes tight. He wasn't entirely sure what the other beta had meant by "turning it off" but it couldn't have meant anything good as he took in the sight before him.  
  
A shiver racked the omegas small body as he stared into the betas eyes that had turned completely white.  
  
Liam stood from the couch, his body seeming to be on autopilot as he followed through with his alphas orders and stalked towards the smaller wolf. His canines extended involuntarily as they usually did when he was in this state.  
  
His head was clear of any distractions as he focused in on his target.  
  
Liam left his beta instincts behind as he picked the omega up by his throat and threw him harshly into the large wooden door.  
  
While one omega whimpered in fear, the other screamed out in pain.  
  
Zayn turned Niall around in his lap and pushed his head into his neck, trying his best to control his own beta instincts that were screaming at him to help the other omega who was currently in danger.  
  
"Shhh boo, it's alright," Zayn tried to console his distraught mate.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Niall cried, he had never witnessed Liam in this state and it was easily the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Nothing boo, he's just following orders," Zayn answered, his tone sounding fairly bitter.  
  
"P-Please! I don't know anything! You have the wrong person!" Louis wailed as the beta picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw a punch at his face.  
  
Blood poured out of the omegas nose and he fell to the ground, spitting out the blood that flooded his mouth. The red liquid stained the carpet and the omega desperately wanted to wipe his mouth, but with his hands cuffed behind his back that seemed to be out of the question.  
  
"Liam," Harry said, his voice void of any emotion and eyes blazing bright red.   
  
The beta immediately stopped his foot that was about to collide with the omegas stomach. He turned to his alpha, breathing heavily and awaited his next task.  
  
Harry nodded his head towards the couch, but the beta only let out a confused noise, raising a questioning eyebrow and his foot at the same time.  
  
"No. Zayn bring him back to us," Harry demanded.  
  
Zayn slid Niall off of his lap and slowly advanced towards Liam.  
  
The beta let out a low warning growl as his white eyes snapped over to the source of movement. Zayn knew he was only seen as an obstacle. Liam had been ordered to do a job by his alpha and Zayn was about to stop him from doing just that.  
  
"Leeyum mate, you've done your job. You did well. So well that I think you deserve a nap. You're quite sleepy now aren't you?" Zayn coaxed the other beta and shuffled timidly over to Liam, his hands up-- palms facing out in surrender.  
  
Liam's eyebrows knitted in utter confusion, but he lowered his foot and turned to face the other beta completely.  
  
"That's it. Let's go take a nap babe. You did so so well. You completed your assignment," Zayn continued and lightly put a hand on Liam's shoulder, watching closely as Liam's canines retracted and his breathing became more normal.  
  
"Good boy, such a good boy for us all yeah?" Zayn tried to tap into the betas omega gene and it seemed to work as a small smile stretched across Liam's face.  
  
Zayn sighed in relief as he lightly guided Liam over the injured omega and out of the office. He didn't need to see the destruction he had caused once he came to, it would only make things worse.  
  
"Bed? Bed...time?" The beta asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Yeah babe, it's bedtime," Zayn replied and took him to his personal room.  
  
When pair had entered the dark bedroom Zayn led the beta towards his bed and pushed him lightly so he would lie down.  
  
"Bed?" Liam asked, left eyebrow raised for emphasis.  
  
"Yeah, you're gonna take a nap," Zayn replied and moved towards the door.  
  
"Bed...?"   
  
Zayn knitted his eyebrows together. "Yes, Liam it's time for your nap. Is that what you mean?" He hated that the beta couldn't speak normally in this state. It always made it incredibly difficult for him to make any sense.  
  
Liam let out a disgruntled noise. "Bed!"  
  
"I'm not sure what you want Liam," Zayn said and walked back to the bed.  
  
His hand was tugged harshly, causing him to tumble into the bed beside Liam.  
  
"Zed..bed," Liam grunted and snuggled into Zayn's chest.  
  
"Why didn't you just say that in the first place you caveman," Zayn scolded lightly.  
  
"Oh hush and go to sleep already," Zayn said when the other beta let out a low growl.  
  
-*-  
  
"Niall get him out of here. I need to make some calls," Harry instructed and gestured between his mate and the injured omega.  
  
Niall wiped his tear stained cheeks and quickly followed orders. He was sure Harry wouldn't allow him to be hurt like that, but he really didn't want to be around his mate right now.  
  
Louis whimpered loudly as Niall lifted him off the ground and helped him out of the office.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Louis sobbed.  
  
Niall clenched his jaw and willed himself not to snap at the other omega. "There's nothing wrong with us, my alpha just runs a tight ship around here."  
  
"You're mated to that monster?" Louis asked incredulously.  
  
Yellow eyes immediately replaced blue ones and Niall could feel his canines extending. "Don't you dare talk about my mate like that,” Niall tore his arm away from the omega's waist and watched as he crumpled to the ground.  
  
Louis hissed out in pain and felt his eyes begin to water. "I'm sorry. I won't say anything else about him."  
  
Niall grunted out a sound of approval and proceeded to help the omega back up to his feet. Niall followed the omega's scent as best as he could until the pair made it back to the room he was being kept in.  
  
"I don't want to hear you talk about my alpha that way ever again and don't even think about disrespecting my betas. I don't care how much you're worth; I won't hesitate to rip your throat out," Niall threatened and snapped his jaws before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.  
  
Louis curled into himself on the floor and sobbed loudly as he realized just how serious this was. He was beyond confused and just wanted this all to be some terrible nightmare that he could wake up from. But instead of waking up the omega fell asleep with his face bloodied and hands still cuffed uncomfortably behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Louis is finally here! This chapter was mainly about introducing Louis so the next will have a little more content and probably be based less dialog. Thanks for reading (:
> 
> I'm on tumblr @xxsincerely-insanityxx if anyone wants to know!
> 
> Oh not sure if anyone cares, but Niall and Zayn's nicknames for each other are derived from their status as wolves. Zayn is a product of an A/B pairing and he's a Beta so that's where "Abby" comes from and Niall is a product of a B/O pairing and he's an Omega so that's where "boo" comes from. Hopefully that made sense lol, I have pages and pages of notes on the "rules" I made up for my own version of the omega verse so if the nickname thing confuses you, you don't even want to know what my notes look like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok I knowwwww I haven't updated in forever and I am truly sorry. This chapter is proving to be more than a little difficult and you all deserve something! So I have decided to break it up and upload the first portion of the chapter (its short so short but I really wanted to give you all something to read until the rest is finished) also I quite like how the beginning of this chapter turned out. Please enjoy this incredibly short and long overdue update! (:

Liam grunted softly as he became more aware of his surroundings. The room was a bit too hot and the air felt stale, but he was in no mood to get up and do anything about those things. Not like he could anyway, what with Har-- no  _ Zayn's _ arm wrapped tightly around his waist?   
  
It took him a moment to realize that they were in his personal room. If he could even call it his room anymore. He and the other beta had shared this room and bed more times than he could count over the past two years. A mixture of both their scents seemed to be permanently soaked into the very walls of the bedroom Liam once could exclusively call his own.   
  
He turned his head slightly in order to sneak a glance at the other beta who was pressed firmly up against his back. It was a nice feeling, all too familiar and different at the same time. Familiar in the sense that they had ended up in this position numerous times, but different in the way that Zayn's body was considerably smaller than that of Harry's.   
  
Zayn snuggled impossibly closer to Liam and he watched as the frown the beta was sporting in his sleep deepened.    
  
Liam made a sound of disapproval and turned around to face the other beta completely, not missing the way his back groaned in protest.   
  
"'S too early," Zayn mumbled sleepily and did his best to hide his face in Liam's chest.   
  
"Its half 10 already," Liam responded as he gave a quick look to the clock on his bedside table, his voice practically dripping with fondness.   
  
"How're you feelin'?" Zayn asked and pulled away from Liam so he could give him a proper once over...or twice over. Worry consumed the beta as he tried to pick out any abnormalities in Liam's behavior.   
  
"'M a bit stiff, back hurts like hell," Liam replied, his tone coming out rather guarded.    
  
Zayn pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows together. "You don't want me here," He stated it as though he had all the answers. In reality he knew he didn't have any answers. Their relationship had been complicated from the very beginning and Liam's standoffish response shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did.   
  
"No, that's not it," Liam confessed quietly, eyes trained to Zayn's chest. He vaguely took notice of the fact that they both were still wearing the clothes they had on yesterday.   
  
Zayn waited for the other beta to elaborate even though he was sure he knew what was eating at him. He made a move to get out of the bed when Liam spoke up so quietly had he been an omega he surely would have missed it.   
  
"Did I hurt him badly?"   
  
Zayn sat up slowly and contemplated how he should answer such a loaded question. "You've just woken up, let's talk about this after you've eaten something, yeah?" Zayn offered and slid completely off the bed.   
  
Liam made no move to follow the other beta as he digested Zayn's words. The answer was obvious. Of course he hurt him badly. He was only an omega for Christ's sake.   
  
"Did-- did I shift completely?" Liam asked timidly as if he were afraid of the answer and quite frankly he  _ was _ . 

Not only would a full shift have been dangerous for those around him, but also for Liam himself. He had never done it before and he hoped nothing would ever push him to that point.

He shivered slightly at the thought losing complete control over himself like that.   
  
"No," Zayn said quickly, knowing just how important that confirmation was.   
  
Liam let out a sigh of relief and felt some of the tension in his back dissipate. He sat up and faced the other beta and watched how Zayn’s hand hovered over the doorknob. Liam tried his best not to show how disappointed that small action made him and focused on what was more important.   
  
"So I didn't..kill him?" Liam winced as the words left his mouth, the all too familiar feeling of dread and guilt weighing heavily in his gut.   
  
"No. God Liam do you really think I would let you do that?" Zayn asked incredulously.   
  
"Did you try to stop me? Did I hurt you too?" Liam rushed out. He hated how he couldn't ever remember a damn thing that happened when he toed the line of a full shift. Sure it's probably for the best, but how fucked up would it be if he hurt someone he cared about and couldn't even remember it but knew they certainly would?   
  
"Again. No. Nothing got too out of hand ok? Harry called for you to stop before you did too much damage and I helped you to bed. Now can we please drop this?" Zayn pleaded in an irritated tone.   
  
Liam's face screwed up in frustration. "Why don't you ever talk to me about it? You always shut me down when I ask you to tell me."   
  
"Because it's not good for you! None of this is good for you!” The beta shouted and threw his arms around in a wild manner.   
  
Liam was thankful that his room was soundproof as he knew exactly where this conversation was headed. "Please don't start," Liam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Why? Cause you know I'm right? Cause I've been right this entire time?" Zayn challenged.   
  
"No! Just get out. I don't want to hear it," Liam growled and glared at the ground.   
  
"You never do," The beta mumbled before stepping out of the room and slamming the door behind him, causing Liam to flinch.   
  
-*-   
  
"This is all so messed up," Zayn muttered angrily as he began throwing clothes into his duffle bag. It was that point in the year again and it couldn't have come at a better time, what with all that's been going on in the house lately. Zayn was tired and desperately needed a break from the drama.   
  
Zayn smiled softly at the thought of seeing his family. He missed them terribly and couldn't wait to be with them. He was also thinking of taking Niall with him this time, they hadn’t met his mate yet and he knew they were becoming impatient.   
  
Harry had been very adamant when Zayn first agreed to take up a position in the gang that Zayn was not to leave the house without Harry's permission. He had made up some lame reason about making sure Zayn was loyal to the  _ pack _ and so he kept the beta away from his family for his first year as a form of initiation.   
  
It had been hard for Zayn to give up so much control over his life at first and even harder to go without seeing or speaking with his family, but he focused all his attention on Niall which seemed to serve as the perfect distraction.    
  
The beta swung the large bag over his shoulder and trudged out of his room, making a b line for Harry's office.   
  
Zayn would have knocked if he were feeling polite, but he was more than a little irritated with the alpha at the moment so he swung Harry's office door open without a second thought.   
  
He was met with an alarming sight. "What the hell do you think your doing?" The beta growled loudly and moved quickly to push his mate out of the way just in time for Harry's hand to make contact with his cheek instead.   
  
Zayn's head turned sharply from the force of it and he could feel his tan cheek begin to warm furiously from the slap. His eyes watered a bit and that only made him more angry. If it hurt him that badly he didn't even want to think of how his omega would have handled it.   
  
"He needed to be disciplined," The alpha snarled and seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes from shifting.   
  
"Since when is slapping him a form of punishment?" Zayn countered and crossed his arms over his chest. Zayn had requested from the time he marked Niall that they only use spanking as a form of discipline and the other wolves easily agreed. They had both expressed that they would never resort to hitting their mate.    
  
"He was talking back to me, it was a heat of the moment reaction," Harry replied with a shrug and went to sit in his chair. He peeked behind Zayn and gestured for Niall to come sit on his lap.   
  
The omega cautiously made his way over to his alpha and sat lightly on his lap.   
  
"Still. We don't hit him," Zayn argued and Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
"What do you want an apology?"    
  
"Not for me," Zayn stated and waved a hand at Niall's slouched frame.   
  
The alpha seemed to just now notice how uncomfortable his mate appeared to be and his hard eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry little one, just don't test me and we won't have to worry about punishments of any kind. Okay?" The alpha apologized..if you could even count that as an apology.   
  
Niall nodded mutely and kept his eyes trained to his hands that he was twisting and untwisting repeatedly.    
  
Harry seemed pleased with his response and gave the omega a quick peck on his cheek before returning his gaze to the beta. "What do you want?"   
  
"It's time for me to visit my family,” Zayn said and readjusted the bag on his shoulder.   
  
Harry's eyes snapped to the large duffle bag and nodded in understanding. "I suppose it is. How long is it that your staying this time? I can't let you go for too long as I will need help with our new... _ guest _ ."   
  
"A week. And I would like to take Niall...a-and Liam," Zayn rushed, the last bit coming out more or less on accident.   
  
"Absolutely not," Harry snapped and Zayn surely didn't miss the way the alphas arms tightened around Niall's waist.   
  
"Absolutely not to what?" Zayn asked. The beta was pushing his luck and he knew it, but he wanted so badly for the alpha to let him have his way for once.   
  
"To both! You and only you can stay no more than 5 days," The alpha stated and ran a hand through the omega's hair.   
  
"My family would like to meet my mate," Zayn said, his voice dripping with attitude.   
  
"And how does that include Liam? Are you not done hogging him?" Harry asked bitterly.   
  
"If by hogging you mean taking care of him and picking up your slack then no, I'm not done hogging him."    
  
"Excuse me?" Harry growled and stood up abruptly, causing Niall to fall off his lap and land on the ground by his feet.   
  
The omega let out a small groan of pain, but neither of his mates seemed to hear it.   
  
"You heard me. You've been a real sorry excuse for a mate lately and you're lucky that I've been paying attention to him," Zayn said.   
  
"I'm lucky huh? You're lucky I haven't snapped your neck for talking to me like that," Harry scoffed darkly and took an intimidating step towards the beta.   
  
"What's stopping you? You really think you'd be able to lay a hand on me?" Zayn cursed himself for taunting the alpha in such a way, but he couldn't seem to get a handle on his mouth.   
  
Just as Harry took another step forward Niall squeezed his way in between his mates and placed a hand on both of their chests. "Stop! Both of you are being ridiculous!" The omega pushed on their chests with all his strength in attempt to separate the pair. Both wolves were breathing heavily and neither wanted to be the first to break their glaring contest.   
  
Niall looked warily between the two before speaking carefully. "Alpha I would really love to go meet Zayn's family. We've been mated for almost two years now and I haven't even spoken to them on the phone."   
  
Harry's eyes narrowed at his omega. "I don't care. I want you here with me and Liam."   
  
Niall pouted, sticking out his lower lip for emphasis. "Please alpha. It'll only be for a few days. I think the compromise should be Liam staying with you and Zayn taking me to meet his family."    
  
"Fine, but if you take him your only staying 4 days," Harry grumbled.   
  
Zayn's heart twisted at the alpha's words. He was only allowed to see his family twice a year and four days hardly felt fair, but he wanted so badly to get away from the alpha and make sure his mate was safe with him he couldn't argue any further.   
  
"Well boo you should go pack a bag then. I'll be waiting in the garage," Zayn said before kissing Niall’ cheek and making his way out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Hopefully you enjoyed that lil tid bit. The rest will be up as soon as I feel more comfortable with the way I'm representing Zayn's character and culture. I've research and all that jazz but I'm still feeling insecure about writing about a culture I am not familiar with. Please bare with me! And thank you for reading (:


End file.
